


Weight of the World

by snailparty1



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Trauma, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailparty1/pseuds/snailparty1
Summary: Rewrite of the Final Season.18-year-old Clementine thought she had nothing left to lose in the wake of the zombie apocalypse.After a slip-up on a scavenging venture, she finds herself thrust into an old lifestyle -- group living. She must readapt to living with others. Although she's developed such a thick abhorrence for people, maybe she could make some new connections, or even refresh old ones.However, when she finds her new group in peril due to an opposing faction, she finds herself at a crossroads. Will she fight to protect her new home, or lose everything she's learned to care about?Inspired by JGrayDingler's "Young and Young at Heart," and Semi_Sweet's "Salvation," on Wattpad, great reads if you haven't checked them out yet.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue - Shake Me Awake

(I'm posting this work on both Wattpad and AO3. If there are any errors or formatting issues please let me know. Thank you!)

That night at the Ranch changed everything.

They took AJ, they took her baby, and they hid him from her there. It took months, maybe even years, to find him; she’d lost track now, it’d been so long. She still remembers the events of that night though, chiseled into her mind forever, reinforced by its twisted retellings by her subconscious as she slept.

Clementine rode to the Ranch on horseback, but long before she arrived she knew something was wrong. The night sky was starless and the usually cool, clean air of late Fall was poisoned with the stench of burning plastic; something was on fire, and it was big.

There was nothing she could do but wait, let her horse take her to where she was going in the pitch black night, until, slowly, it wasn’t pitch black anymore; it wasn’t even dim. Before her was what she could only assume was the Ranch, ablaze.

It wasn’t what she had anticipated; it was an enormous building, towering over her with three, maybe even four stories. It was backlit by the fire, and at this distance, its roar was nearly deafening. Tendrils of light shot up into the sky over the edifice as ash fell onto her delicately like snow. She didn’t see any animals around at this ranch, which was surprising, but perhaps they were off somewhere else, in fields nearby.

She was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of a gunshot. The horse beneath her tensed before he screamed and reared his body into the air, knocking Clementine to the ground. Shocked, she scrambled to get behind a nearby overturned car. Glancing behind her, she was just in time to watch the horse collapse, spasm, and die, eyes wide and glassy.

Breathing heavily, she flinched as the gun continued to go off, shots dinging as they hit the car, until all she heard was the repeated click of an empty gun. Risking her head, she peeked over the side of the car, where she saw her attacker. It was a man, older and with a scraggly beard, whose legs were crushed beneath what appeared to have once been a small, metal balcony. He locked eyes with Clementine through the bars of his prison and furrowed his brow.

Clementine, more carefully this time, approached the building. As she got closer to the man, she noticed his eyes were full of both tears and malice. Staying a few feet away she spoke to him. “I’m looking for my son. He’s about three, dark skin.”

At first the man said nothing. He let out a feeble cough and blood tricked down his lip as he gestured for her to come nearer.

Hesitant, Clem leaned towards him, brandishing her knife. He looked up at her before spitting in her face. It was more blood than saliva. Clem stood up straight once more, wiping the slime off of her face with the front of her shirt as she went into the building through a huge opening that likely once contained an equally enormous pair of doors.

Once passed the doorway, the heat emitting from the building was nearly unbearable. Her face flushed and her eyes watered at the smoke and soot filling the halls. She nearly screamed as she felt a hand brush her ankle.

At first glance, it appeared to be a walker, an undead human, but this person was unbelievably alive. Their skin was turned to charcoal, dry, dusty, and completely black. Cracks in their skin revealed smoldering pink flesh, oozing fluid that sizzled as it reached their skin. “Kill me...please…” the thing whispered.

“Tell me where my son is. He’s three, dark skin. Have you seen him?”

The thing didn’t answer, it just kept moaning, begging for mercy. Clementine sighed as she quickly and quietly stuck her knife into their skull, releasing them from pain.

She continued down the hall, now hazy with smoke. Pulling her shirt over her mouth, she found herself at a cross-section of hallways. Unsure of which way to go, she stood and listened. She heard footsteps, fast, and drawing closer. She crouched down in the fog and waited. A young, skinny man ran passed her, and just as he did, she tripped him, bringing him down face-first onto the wooden floor. Clementine twisted an arm around his back and held a knife to his throat. It was done masterfully, swift and precise.

“Where are the kids?!” she yelled angrily into his ear.

He tried to catch his breath and answered her, finally, “St-straight that way,” he said shakily, gesturing with his head.

She lept off of him and started running, but he caught her ankle. The man cried, “But I’m not letting you fuckers take them!”

Before she could react, he had slammed her head into the floor. She screamed as her nose hit the floor hard, her eyes instantly tearing up. She rolled over onto her back hard, toppling the man. Stunned, he stayed on his back as Clementine prepared to stab him. He rolled, dodging her shot, and quickly rose to his feet, but she was quicker. She threw her knife expertly into his foot and he hesitated with a scream. With one shot of her pistol, Lee’s pistol, it was over. She retrieved her knife and rushed down the hall.

It was at this point she could hear him. It’d been so, so long, but she knew that cry anywhere. It was AJ, her baby, her goofball. There was a doorway in front of her, and through it she could see a room completely on fire. She hoped she was wrong, but the crying was coming from in there, growing more desperate and loud the closer she got.

“AJ!” she cried, she could see him now, left on the floor, no one else around, and the room crumbling to smoldering coals around him. She was so close, so close to holding him again. Stretching her left arm out, her knife still in her right, she passed the threshold into the room; or so she thought she did, she thought she could.

The doorway collapsed, the screeches of overheated metal and burning wood filled her ears as an unbelievable pain shot up her arm. Looking down at it, the collapsing building tore her arm open with a huge gash running from the back of her wrist to her elbow. Her clothes were completely alight, the plastic of her windbreaker sticking to her arm and continuing to burn. She screamed like she never had before, throwing herself on the floor in an attempt to put herself out, but to no avail. The wooden floors were starting to light as well.

She knew what she had to do. Her body was screaming, begging her to run, get out of the building, fight for her life, but her heart was shattered. AJ was in that room. But it wasn’t a room anymore, just rubble. The crying had stopped.

Finally, the pain was too much to bear. She ran out of the building, passed the man she shot, passed the burned corpse, and passed the man with crushed legs. She hurled herself into the cold, dew-laden grass and rolled, putting herself out quickly, but the damage had already been done.

She looked down at herself, charred skin peeling away to reveal muscle, blood pouring out of the huge slash on her arm. The burning sensation was unbearable, even though the flame was out.

She looked up once more at the building, tears pouring down her face. It was completely on fire now, the front windows shattering from the heat.

Clementine sobbed.


	2. Sirens - Part 1

Through the downpour, Clementine dragged her feet, sloshing through ankle-deep water as she moved away from her car, making her way to the unmarked building before her. The rain hit the thin, metal shipping containers that were splayed around the building haphazardly, luring any nearby walkers away from the structure. Still, she moved as quietly and cautiously as possible.

The building before her was ancient; then again, most buildings looked that way now. All the windows were completely shattered, stained an almost opaque brown. Just above them was a brown, almost black line of rot that surrounded the entire building; this place must flood often. She glanced at the rising water swirling around her feet. She tugged her raincoat closer and moved a little faster towards the entrance.

She stepped up over the few stairs and entered the building, pulling the hood of her coat down, revealing her baseball cap, blue and with a large letter D embroidered in its white center. Her dark brown curls popped out as well, brushing against the back of her neck, reminding her that she needed a haircut.

Inside the building was just as dilapidated as the outside. The wooden floors were warped, the remaining furniture was blackened and bloated with mold, and the entire place smelled dizzyingly of mildew. Clementine pulled her scarf up and over her nose, the red plaid pattern protecting her lungs from the mold spores no doubt saturating the air. In the back of the small building, she saw a room, sectioned off with metal bars and a big metal door. No exit, she noticed, aside from the door she came in. Glancing behind the bars, she didn't see anything of value; just old, empty shelves and the same black waterline that she saw on the outside of the building. She turned to leave, but as she did she saw, just above the waterline, an opaque plastic container. Unlike the rest of the building, this box was free of dust and did not appear affected by the heavy moisture.

Her interest piqued, she examined the metal bars with newfound intrigue. She pulled her crowbar out from her backpack and began trying to separate the bars enough to squeeze through, but to no avail. Her face was sticky with sweat, both from the effort and the increasing humidity of the room; the water was rising inside the building now. She wiped her brow and moved to the metal door. Though it looked sturdier than the bars, she noticed bits of rust around the locking mechanism. Wedging the crowbar between the door and its frame, she began pulling. The angle was awkward, but eventually, by leaning with her full body weight, the locking mechanism collapsed and the door was forced wide open. She shook her now aching left arm; the scar tissue covering it made physical labor a little more taxing.

Moments after the door popped open, Clementine heard a click. Not one of a gun or of her dropping something, but of something behind the door dislodging. Suddenly, the woop of a siren filled her ears, making her jump. Much quicker than she expected, walkers wandered her way, blocking the route to her car before she had even reacted to the siren. Her eyes frantically darted around the room, looking for any possible way to escape. The undead were now at her only escape, blocking the door entirely. Her only option was to dart behind the door she had just pried open. She slammed it behind her as hard as she could, but to no avail; she had shattered the mechanism, the door wouldn't close anymore. Again, her eyes were scanning every inch of the room, panic seeping into her mind. The walkers were now pounding on the door, the only thing keeping them at bay was her back pressed up against it.

The room was empty, save for a single unlit candle, an empty shelving unit, and the crate she saw earlier, hoisted up to the ceiling by ropes. With little she could do, she pulled the shelving unit towards her with her foot, propping it up against the door to give her some respite. It worked, though more undead were piling against the door every second. It wouldn't hold much longer. She backed away from the door in fear when she felt something cold hit her neck and run down her back.

Clementine instantly whipped around, but saw nothing. Again, something cold hit her, this time on her nose. She looked up and saw a collection of small holes in the ceiling, water dripping through it. The wood around them was dangerously thin and darkened with rot, making it possibly weak enough for her to break through. The ceiling was about 8 feet high, no way she could get up there without something to climb. Her eyes shot to the shelving unit, now groaning as it attempted to hold the ravenous monsters at bay.

She moved to the door, using her back to hold it shut once more as decomposed hands shot through the bars next to her, trying to get a hold of anything they could. She kicked the shelf into place, her back straining as the undead continued to push against it, their gurgling became deafening.

She counted down in her head, mentally preparing herself for the mad dash she would have to do. Crowbar in hand, she took a long, deep breath before she shot away from the door and began scrambling upwards. The door instantly exploded behind her, walkers pouring into the room. The shelf beneath her swayed and creaked, but she made it to the top and began smashing the ceiling open. The creatures beneath her reached up, their rotten hands brushing against her boots as she continued. With one final whack, the hole was large enough for her to fit through. She stuck her top half through the hole, still fully standing on the shelf, and grabbed a large metal wind vane in the shape of a chicken. The shelf fell out from beneath her as soon as she had it in her grasp, causing her to gasp as she slid backwards. With a lot of effort, mostly from her right arm, she pulled herself fully onto the roof of the building. The wind and rain pounded her, much worse than they had been 10 minutes ago. Raindrops pelted her face, almost hurting, as she slid down the opposite side of the roof, the roof creaking dangerously beneath her. Walkers were still making their way into the building in mass, hundreds if not thousands flooded the street along with the water, which was now up to knee height.

Clementine looked for an out. It was a long drop from here to the ground, and it was full of walkers. She looked to her side and saw the metal shipping containers, now nearly abandoned as the creatures moved to the sound of the siren. The nearest one was slightly lower than the building, but also about 6 feet away; an intense jump, especially in this weather. However, it was her only option. She could see her car in the distance, water up to the top of its tires now. She had to act fast. Avoiding looking down, she backed up slightly before taking a running jump. Her foot slipped at the last second. With a scream, she landed with only her top half, her legs dangling in front of the monsters below. Using the ridges of the container, she quickly pulled herself fully on top. Panting heavily, she sat down for a moment. The cool rain helped her regain strength quickly, and she prepared to jump to the next container, this one right next to her car.

Walkers swarmed beneath her as the siren's haunting blare continued to fill her ears, drowning out the groans of the undead beneath her. She readied herself for another jump. This one was much shorter, maybe 4 or even 3 feet. Taking a few steps back, she ran towards the gap. Just as she did, her eyes darted to a movement near her car. Two figures walked in a circle around her vehicle, peering into the windows and testing to see if the doors would open; Clementine had locked it, however, so the two pulled harder.

Distracted, Clementine lost her footing, slipping on the uneven container. With a scream, she fell, hitting her head hard on the container in front of her, plummeting to the flooded ground below.


	3. Sirens - Part 2

Clementine woke with a start as thunder clapped deafeningly. Her eyes shot open, and in an instant she realized she was somewhere unfamiliar, her head aching painfully. She shot up, only to find her left arm handcuffed to the rusted, metal frame of a bunk bed; the metal on metal making an unpleasant clincking sound. Eyes wide, the reality of the situation sunk in; she was a prisoner. However, this wasn’t her first time being held against her will. She knew what she had to do. First she examined the room for anything that could help, but to no avail; the room only contained the bunk bed she sat on as well as another on the other side of the room, which she noticed her leather jacket, white hoodie, and rain coat sitting on, and what could only be a closet by the door. Her only out was that door, as the window behind her was barred shut. 

She had two options: gnaw her own arm off, which wasn’t an ideal way of getting out, or break either the handcuffs of the bed frame. Feverishly, she put her feet on the wall behind her and pushed, pulling herself away from the handcuffs as hard as she could. The two metals screamed as they grinded together, both agonizing but not giving way; Clem pushed harder and the noise grew louder.

The door behind her swung open. Clementine froze. “Oh, you’re up,” the person who entered said, their voice feminine and scratchy. 

Clementine turned slowly, turning her body away from the wall and towards the person in the doorway. The ache in her head now turned agonizing, it was difficult to focus her eyes on the person. 

They were definitely female, short blonde hair. Her posture was hunched slightly, like she was used to heavy lifting. She stood in the doorway and looked at Clementine for a moment before she began approaching the bed, which sent Clementine into a frenzy, scrambling desperately to get away from her captor.  
“Woah! Hey, i-it’s okay!” the girl said nervously. She looked at Clementine with concern; she was feral, her brain only wired to get out of here alive. The girl continued, “Look,” she said, holding up a small object Clementine had trouble comprehending. “It’s the key. I’m just going to take the cuffs off, okay? I’m not going to hurt you,” the blonde said, her voice unsure, slightly fearful of what Clementine was going to do. “We… didn’t know if you were going to make it, and we didn’t want an undead monster running around campus, y’know?” she said as she continued her slow approach.

Clementine held still this time, the pain in her head thanking her. The stranger slowly slid the key into the handcuffs, and with a click they fell loose around her wrist.

Again, the girl spoke. “I’ll be right back, okay? Please don’t… do anything,” She backed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Clementine was on her feet in no time. She tried to dart to the bed opposite to her, but her left knee buckled and she nearly fell; it hurt pretty badly. She must have fallen on it after she knocked herself out. Her hand migrated to her forehead as she stood again, feeling the heavy padding around the left side of her head. She hobbled across the room and zipped her white hoodie on before slipping her black leather jacket over it, her raincoat protecting her whole outfit. 

At a snail’s pace, she made her way to the door, which she opened gingerly. Peering down the hallway, she didn’t see anyone coming from her left or right. She limped into the hall and began moving down it. She’d made good distance, reaching a bend in the hall, when she heard a voice behind her, “Hey, wait!” Clementine froze, her hand instantly snapping to her hip, but her knife wasn’t there. The voice, closer now, continued, “If you’re leaving, you’re gonna want these.” 

Clementine turned again, a bit less cautiously than she had the first time. The blonde girl faced her one again, and in her arms sat Clementine’s backpack, which looked fuller than she remembered it being, as well as her hat, which sat on top. When Clementine hesitated to take it, the blonde stepped slightly closer. “C’mon, it’s yours, isn’t it?” Looking into green her eyes, Clementine saw only sympathy, no ill intent. She took her belongings slowly, slipping her pack on as the blonde scratched the back of her head. “There’re other people outside. Don’t let them spook you, they don’t mean any harm. Some of them just… lack boundary respect, y’know?” 

Clementine didn’t say anything as she slid her knife into its sheath. Once again, she turned around and started walking away from the girl. “Oh, um, the exit’s this way.” Clementine turned to look at her. The blonde smiled shyly, “Sorry.”

Clementine turned, walking passed the girl slowly while she limped slightly. “My name’s Violet, by the way.” 

Slipping on her hat, the brunette spoke, “Clementine.”  
*****

Clementine found the entrance to the building quickly, the enormous double doors were hard to miss. Outside of them, the downpour from earlier that day continued. She pulled her hood up as she stepped out onto the porch, still protected by the building's overhang. 

“You’re awake!” shouted a voice from beside her. Clementine nearly shot out of her skin. Her hand instinctively shot to her knife, but she refrained from pulling it; the girl from inside said not to hurt anyone.

The girl she now looked at was tall, a head taller than Clem, easily, and muscular. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but many strands had escaped and framed her angular face.

From behind her, she heard another voice. “Brody! Don’t scare her like that!” It was the blonde girl again; Violet. 

“Sorry! I just got excited!” the ginger said, smiling widely. “My name’s Brody. Oh, wait, Violet just said that. Sorry.” Her smile faltered, but only slightly. “When I heard you scream at the train station I was like, ‘Oh my god Violet, I knew I saw someone!’ and then we had to go find you, that was really hard, ‘cuz you were face down in all that water, and with the monsters everywhere I thought for sure-”

“Brody!” Violet shouted, giving her a look that clearly said, ‘shut up.’

Brody looked back to Clementine. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Clementine stood there with a stunned look on her face, her arms limp at her sides. To say it had been a while since she’d seen someone so energetic would be an understatement.

Violet stepped outside with them. “Clementine was just on her way out.”

Brody frowned at Clementine. “Whaaat? You just got here! And you’re hurt! And-”

“Brody…”

“Sorry…” Brody sighed, extending a hand towards Clementine. “It was nice meeting you.” 

Clementine looked at her hand, looked back up to her face, and turned to walk away.

“That’s okay! A lot of people are germaphobes!” Though she wasn’t looking, she could hear Brody’s smile as she spoke.

Clem walked towards a hole in the fence, and was dismayed to see there was a large, intricate gate blocking her way. Suddenly, once again, Violet was beside her. “I got it, sorry, I should have told you there was a gate…” The blonde muttered as she slid a few bolts around to unlock it. Clementine noticed she didn’t have on a coat, and was probably already soaked through. It was when the brunette turned, looking back at Brody, that she noticed this place must have once been a school; a fancy one at that. They had dorms, a huge courtyard, and a belltower sitting on top of the building to her right. The gate swung open in front of her with a loud squeak, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Please be careful out there. Saying you’re hurt is an understatement.” 

The brunette nodded. The forest before her looked admittedly scarier than the school behind her, but she was more scared of the people behind her than the unknown in front of her. She wandered into the dark and listened as the gate shut behind her.

***

She moved at a grueling pace. It’d probably been an hour, maybe two, and Clementine felt like she had barely made any progress; Everytime she looked behind her she half expected to see the school. Traversing the forest was difficult, every step she either found herself tripping over a low-growing thorny plant, ankle deep in mud, or halfway to the ground as her bruised knee buckled.

With every step, her head hurt even more, now throbbing almost unbearably, her vision blurring as well. The sound of rain pelting the hood of her coat was becoming closer and closer to the sound of the wind whipping through the trees, disorienting her further. Before she knew it, she found herself face first on the ground. It took her a moment to process what had just happened.

A walker, she hadn’t seen it, had been lying motionless on the ground, and she’d tripped over it. A pang of pain shot through her head as she hit the ground, making her cry out weakly. From behind her she heard as the walker began to stir, moaning as it attempted to rise to its feet. She looked up, trying to run, but saw two more walkers approaching her. She laid her head back down, it hurt to keep it up. She closed her eyes as the ambling of the undead grew louder.

From behind her, she heard the familiar wet sound of a blade entering a walker’s skull, and in the same instant two arrows whizzed as they hit the two walkers in front of her, killing them instantly.

“Thanks, guys!” said a familiar, scratchy voice from behind her. “C’mon, Clementine, I’m not leaving you out here.” Too weak to resist, she was hoisted to her feet, her scarred arm slung over Violet’s shoulder as she helped Clementine walk back to the school; she still wasn’t wearing a coat.


	4. Sirens - Part 3

Clementine was groggy, but not unconscious on the trek back to the school. Violet supported her left side, struggling only slightly as she slipped Clementine’s pack on herself. Finally able to rest slightly, Clementine’s body relaxed into Violet, and she noticed the blonde shivering against her. 

They arrived back at the school surprisingly quickly, somehow the two of them moving faster than Clementine alone. Violet slowed down as they approached the gate. “Brody!” she called out, her voice louder than the pounding rain. Moments later the gate swung open, revealing Brody, a plastic tarp draped over her like a poncho. 

Brody looked at the two with worry. “I told you we shouldn’t have let her go! She could barely move already, and she has a concussion! We--”

“I know, Brody, that’s why I went after her,” Violet said, slight annoyance detectable in her tone. “Could you take her, please? It’s been a long walk back.”

Brody nodded, lifting the nearly catatonic Clementine off the ground with little effort. The girls moved quickly back into the building. Violet slid off Clementine’s wet clothes as Brody started a small fire in the middle of the foyer. 

Footsteps could be heard descending the extravagant staircase behind them. “What’s going on?” said a shy voice.

“Everything’s okay, Tennessee,” Brody said, offering him a smile. “Our guest just… got herself into some trouble.”

“She’ll be fine, little dude.” Violet said, not looking away from Clementine as she changed the wet bandage on her head. “You can go back to sleep. We’ve got it.”

Unconvinced, the boy stood on the stairs. “I-I could help,” he said, tentatively, his voice slightly deeper than most his age.

Violet turned to Brody, who shrugged. She turned back to Tennessee. “If you could grab some blankets, that’d be great. Thanks, Tenn.”

“God, that must’ve hurt,” Brody said as she slid off Clementine’s hoodie, revealing a thick, pinkish-gray scar covering her entire left arm. Her fingers were stiff and scarred as well, clearly lacking the fine motor skills it once possessed. A long, thick scar ran through the rest of the burn, running from the brunette’s wrist to her elbow; it was almost a clean line.

Violet nodded solemnly. 

Brody stood up, walking towards the shivering Violet. “I can watch her for a minute. Go change, you’re soaking wet.”

Violet nodded, leaving Brody.

***

Clementine opened her eyes and found herself on her back. Her vision still hazy, she sat up slowly. She was once again stripped of her jackets and was only in her pants and undershirt.

“Woah! “ she heard from beside her as she stirred. A hand presses down on her chest, trying to force her back down on the ground. Her fight or flight flicked on in an instant. She shot towards the owner of the hand, pinning it above their head with one hand as she drew her knife with the other.

“C-Clementine?” the voice beneath her said, shaken. She forced her eyes to adjust fully and saw Brody pinned beneath her, Clementine’s knife to her throat. 

Realizing what she was doing, Clementine backed off slowly. “You scared me,” she whispered, her voice too weak to go any louder. Her heart pumped hard in her chest as she saw Brody sit up, still clearly afraid.

Brody let out a breathless laugh. “I scared you?” she sat up straight. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Clementine let out a long breath, sliding her knife back into place. She heard someone approaching from behind her, and turned to see Violet, hair wet and a small smile playing on her face. “Welcome back.”

Another person came down the stairs, a boy, probably around 10, came down the stairs with his arms full of blankets. His skin was dark and the right side of his face was consumed by a burn scar. “I got the blankets, Violet!” he said with reserved excitement.

“Thanks, Tenn.” Violet walked up to him and took them from his hands. “Tenn, this is Clementine. Clementine, Tennessee.” Violet said, gesturing between the two of them.

“Hi, Clementine,” Tennessee smiled, waving shyly.

Clementine smiled, too. She waved back, much to Brody and Violet’s surprise. 

Tennessee looked at her with wide eyes. “Your arm looks like my head,” he said with awe.

Clementine nodded. “I got burned. A long time ago.”   
Nodding, Tenn spoke, “Me too. It sucked.”

Clem agreed. “The suckiest.”

Brody and Violet were still stunned that Clementine reacted to Tenn, let alone spoke to him. The room fell into awkward silence, before Tennessee broke it, “I’m… gonna go back to my room now. It was nice meeting you, Clementine.”

“Nice meeting you too, Tennessee.”

With a grin he climbed the stairs quickly and the room quickly fell silent again.

“You like kids, huh?” Brody said. Violet sighed and put her head in her hands. Brody looked at her puzzled before she realized what she’d said. “No, wait! Not like a pedophile!”

Clementine’s smile faded. She looked at her feet and sat motionless.

Brody continued, “Oh god, have I stuck a chord?! Clementine I’m sorry! I just didn’t know you were capable of human speech! Not just speech but jokes!”

Violet raised her head and stood up. “Clementine, I’m sure you’re exhausted; I can show you to your room.” She slowly walked towards the brunette. “Can you stand?” she questioned as she extended her hand.

Clementine, completely drained, thought little before taking it. Violet pulled her to her feet and once again provided support for Clementine’s injured leg. 

Arriving at the same room Clementine woke up in earlier, Violet carefully helped her sit down on the bunk bed. Violet set some blankets in a stack at the foot of her bed and sighed. “Well… there yah go, Clementine.” Violet breathed, dusting off her pants. “If you have any questions or need anything, just find one of us, okay? I sleep right across the hall.” Clementine didn’t say anything, so Violet made her way to the door.

“Who was that… in the woods?”

Violet stopped in her tracks. She turned around and found Clementine looking at her, curious. Violet walked back into the room. “There’s a group out there, the Delta. They’re at war with some people down the river, so they give us food if we help ‘em fight. We have a few people with ‘em now, but there all down river. They leave a few people to guard their base, just like we do, with me and Brody.”

Clementine groaned and put her hand on her forehead, “There’s more of you?”

Violet chuckled, “Yeesh, I didn’t think we were that bad. Yeah, there’s Minnie and Sophie, Tenn’s sisters, Aasim, he’s kinda rude, and Louis. Louis is… special. I don’t think you’re gonna like him too much.” she explained, scratching the back of her head. “Actually the only person you’ll probably like at all is Sophie. She’s quiet, draws a lot of pictures. She’s pretty good, too.” Violet looked back to Clementine, who had her head in her hands. “Sorry,” she finished.

Clementine sighed and slid her hands off her face, nodding. She scooted towards the blankets and grabbed one, spreading it out.

“We’re actually going down there at lunchtime all next week -- the Delta, not down river.” Violet said, correcting herself mid-sentence. “You don’t have to come, but… I’m not sure how I feel about leaving you here. Alone, I mean,” she continued awkwardly. Clementine was silent. “I-I don’t need an answer now, I just wanted you to know.”

The injured girl nodded once again, laying down.

“‘Night, Clementine.” Violet said as she slipped out the door.


	5. Sirens - Part 4

Clementine sat quietly next to Violet, observing the birds fluttering around the school as the blonde stirred a large, bubbling pot of stew. The evening air was cool, but the warmth from the fire swirled around the girls and kept them comfortable in the sun’s waning light. 

Across the courtyard, Clementine saw Brody and Tennessee sat at an old, neglected picnic table. In front of them was a large piece of paper and boxes of broken crayons and colored pencils. Just as Clem went to look away, she caught Brody turn and stare at her. She kept her eyes trained on the brunette for a few moments too long before looking back to the paper in front of her, which Tenn was busy coloring. 

Violet looked over her shoulder at the girl she’d been with the past week. “She’s just protective, Clem. She doesn’t hate you.”

Clementine, without taking her eyes off the redhead, responded with a hum. Her hand unconsciously travelled to the bandage around her head as she brought herself to tear her eyes away from the two at the table. “I just… wish I could make it up to her. It’s been a week since I… y’know.” Clem said with a frown.

Violet looked over her shoulder at Clementine again. “Stop picking your bandage, I just changed it,” Clem’s hand shot back to her side as Violet continued, looking at the stew once more, “Just give Brody some time. She knows you were just scared, but she also knows what you’re capable of. It’s only been a week and she already trusts me to be alone with you. It won’t be long until she sees you aren’t so bad,” she finished with a smirk. 

Clementine hummed in response again, her eyes drifting back to Brody, who was already staring at her. She turned back to Tenn’s art upon being caught. “I don’t know if I’d say she trusts me alone with you; I think it’s more like tolerates it.” 

Violet chuckled. “Well, that’s still something.” She stirred the stew for a moment before speaking again. “I’ve been meaning to ask you again-- about going to the Delta?” Clementine nodded and the blonde continued, “I think I know you well enough to leave you here while we go, but I don’t think Brody’ll have it. Are you cool with coming with us? Even with your leg and all?” she finished, gesturing with the stick she’d been stirring with to Clementine’s injured knee. 

Flexing her leg, Clementine answered, “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Might have to take breaks, though.”

Violet smiled. “We go every day this week ‘til they show up. You sure you’re good?”

Clementine smiled back. “I think--”

The girls were interrupted by a clearing throat next to them. They turned and saw Brody, hand in hand with Tenn, who was holding the paper he’s been working on. Tenn spoke first, “Brody and I made this for you, Clem,” he said with a shy smile.

Taking the paper from him, Clem smiled brightly. It was a drawing of her, Violet, Brody and Tenn, all together inside the school. Across the top was a banner that read “GET WELL SOON!!!” At the bottom, written in neat cursive, was the message “From, Tennessee,” and next to it, in more abrasive cursive, “and Brody.”

“Wow!” Clementine exclaimed, “Thank you, guys! This is going up in my room, ASAP!” 

“You’re welcome, Clementine,” Tenn answered with restrained excitement. He tugged Brody’s hand as a signal to go sit back down, but Brody resisted.

“One minute, bud. I wanna talk to Clementine for a minute,” she said with a small smile. Tenn nodded and ran back to the table by himself. Clementine sat quietly, her heart picking up the pace as Brody didn’t speak right away. She took a breath and began, “Look, Clem, you seem cool. I like you, but I’m having trouble trusting you, since you -- well, y’know, tried to stab me.” Brody looked away and scratched the back of her head for a moment before continuing, “But Violet trusts you, and I trust Violet, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Please, please don’t make me regret this.” She offered Clementine a hopeful smile and a hand. Clementine hesitated for a moment before shaking it, allowing Brody to let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, Clementine,” she said quietly, still smiling, as she walked back to Tennessee. 

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Violet broke it. “Told you so.”

Clementine let herself smile at the two people across the courtyard. “Yeah, I guess you did.”


	6. Sirens - Part 5

Clementine woke up earlier than usual, the birds outside more vocal than they had been all week. Trying to find the will to move, she took in a deep breath of fresh morning air; it smelled like it had rained in the night. She laid in bed a few more minutes until the chirping of the birds annoyed her enough to do otherwise. With a groan, she hauled herself out of bed, getting dressed carefully as to not irritate her wounds. She smiled at her new poster, which hung on the back of the door to her room. Her hand on the old knob, the door opened with a loud creak. 

Before she knew what was happening, she was falling backwards; she barely had enough time to catch herself, falling onto her butt rather than flat on her back. At her feet was Violet, who had apparently fallen asleep with her back to Clementine’s door. The blonde sat up with a start. She looked around in alarm before locking eyes with Clementine.

“Oh. Good morning, Clem,” Violet said, her voice husky with sleep.

Still both on the floor, Clementine looked at her with confusion. “Why were you sleeping on my door?”

With a chuckle. Violet scratched the back of her head. She leaned out the doorway and pulled in a long stick, bark missing from most of it. “Well, I was excited to go to the Delta last night and I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to do something with my time rather than lay around. With your leg hurt and all, I thought it’d be nice to have a walking stick,” Violet extended the stick to Clementine. “Sorry I didn’t finish, I fell asleep.”

Still confused, Clementine took the tool. “But.. you went out of your way to make this? Why?”

Violet shrugged. “I thought you could use it.”

“But you had to go outside the walls to get this stick, right?” Clementine questioned, “You put yourself in harm's way to make me a stick. I don’t get it, you could’ve gotten hurt.” 

Violet sighed, “Clementine, sometimes people do nice things for each other--” She stood, dusting off her pants, “--even if they don’t have to.” She extended her hand to the brunette, who still sat on the floor. Clementine graciously took it and stood herself, her leg aching slightly from the fall.

“Thanks,” Clementine said tentatively. “I guess it’s just kinda been a while since someone did anything nice for me.”

Violet scoffed playfully, “Just last week Brody and I fished you out of a flood and patched you up.”

Clem frowned. “People have done similar things for me, but it wasn’t because they were nice,”

An awkward silence filled the room. Violet looked at Clementine, confused, until some form of realisation crossed her mind. “I’m sorry, Clem.”

Clementine shrugged. “Not your fault.”

The room fell silent once more. Both girls looked at each other stiffly, the only noises filling the room the ruffling of the curtains in the wind and the unyielding birdsong outside. 

The silence was broken when Violet spoke. “Um… we leave in an hour. Be ready, ‘kay?”

With a nod, Clementine walked back to her bed, walking stick in her hand. Violet tried her best to close the door quietly behind her, but it creaked loudly anyway. “Sorry,” she mumbled before the door closed all the way.

Violet’s apology made Clementine smile.

Not much time passed before Clementine stood once more, already missing the company of her blonde companion. 

***

The group trudged through the woods; Clementine was right, it had rained last night, and the forest floor was marshy and difficult to traverse. The walking stick Violet had made was helping Clementine along greatly, but the going was still rough. 

“God,” Brody bemoaned, “this sucks. It’s hot, it’s humid, my shoes are wet, and these bugs are relentless!” she swatted her arm and flicked the corpse of a mosquito into the brush around them. Clementine huffed, suppressing a small laugh. Brody looked at her with mock aggression, “What, you think this is funny? It’s hard having the most delicious blood around! You guys are lucky I’m keeping them off of you.”

The party kept on, wading through the mud toward their destination. The charge was headed by Brody and Tenn, followed by Clementine, and the rear kept up by Violet. From beside them, a large bush began to rustle. Everyone’s hands went to their weapons -- Brody drew her compound bow, Violet removed her cleaver from her belt, and Clementine pulled her combat knife from its sheath. The bush rustled once more, and between the branches Clementine saw two small, beady eyes. “Squirrel,” she whispered.

Not a second passed before Brody let loose an arrow, piercing the squirrel through the head. “Nice shot,” Violet complemented, moving toward the creature. She squatted low, having trouble pulling the arrow from the ground, when the bush shook once more. Before anyone could react, a walker fell through the bush and on top of Violet. She let out a cry of surprise, her cleaver knocked from her hand on impact. 

“Shit!” Brody said under her breath as she went to pull another arrow from the quiver on her back, realizing there had only been one.

Clementine didn’t hesitate. Violet was only a few steps away, so she arrived quickly. She stuck her walking stick between the walker and Violet’s chests, using it as a lever to flip the walker in its back. “Violet, cleaver!” Clementine shouted as soon as the walker was off of her friend. Violet, however, remained on the ground, eyes wide, chest rising and falling quickly. The walker groaned and began to stir. “Violet!” Clementine called desperately, now pinning the walker to the ground with the tip of the walking stick to its sternum. 

Violet finally snapped back to reality. Her hands fumbled through the mud as she brought herself to her knees before she finally found her weapon. She stood up, legs shaking, and quickly dispatched the monster, imbedding her weapon between its eyes. With a few tries, she removed the cleaver from its face, her breathing still panicked. 

Catching her breath, Clementine stepped away from the corpse. “You ok, Vi?” Violet stood silent, not taking her eyes off the creature. “Vi--”

“I’m… I’m okay.” Violet finally said between heavy breaths. 

Brody ran up to her friend. “Oh my God, Violet! Are you sure you’re okay? No cuts? No bruises? No… no bites?” She looked Violet up and down, tugging her sleeves up. “You didn’t get bit, right?”

It took Violet a moment to answer. “No. It’s fine; I’m fine, Brodes,” she said, breathless.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Brody dropped Violet’s arms. “Thank god. That’s, like, my worst fear. ‘Cuz, you know, there’s no cure or anything. Well, except amputation I guess, but that doesn’t sound great either. Like, imagine being bit, and slowly getting sick, and getting all gray and icky, and your hair starts falling out and your teeth start falling out until you finally turn --”

“Brody!” Violet shouted, exasperated. “I know what happens. It almost happened to me just now. Let’s drop it, okay? Please?”

The redhead’s eyes went to her feet. “Sorry. I was trying to say that I’m glad you’re okay.”

Violet sighed, “I know, Brody. Let’s just… let’ just get to the Delta.”

Everyone in the group nodded. Brody got back in front with Clementine behind her, Violet and Tennessee holding hands behind her.

***  
In front of them, the treeline finally broke, revealing a clearing that lead up to a gentle river. Sat near the bank was a large dock, sheltered with a tarp. Scattered around the clearing were many crates, pallets, and other containers, presumably full of supplies. To their left was a rundown shack, presumably also full of stuff.

“Well, if it ain’t the Ericson kids! We was wonderin’ where y’all were!” called a voice from in front of them, near the riverbank. 

It had been about half an hour since the attack in the woods. Violet was less shaken now, though Tenn was still clinging to her. She called out, “Hey, Bubba. Good seeing you, too.” 

The man, older, with white hair and a beard that both reached down to his stomach, smiled. “Looks like you got a new one, too!” he said, looking to Clementine as he set down the fishing rod in his hands. “Name’s Bubba, darlin’. Well, it ain’t my Christian name, but that’s what e’ryone calls me.” 

Clementine stood silent, not returning his smile. Violet quickly spoke up, “This is Clementine, she’s a bit wary of strangers, you’ll have to forgive her.” Clementine felt her face flush slightly in embarrassment.

“Oh, well that ain’t a problem,” Bubba said with a sad smile, “plenny o’ people don’t like strangers. That’s prob’ly a good mindset to have nowadays, anyway.” 

Violet smiled at him. “Thanks for saving her ass in the woods last week too,” she said, gesturing to Clementine, who was looking at her feet. “She’s stubborn, didn’t wanna stay even though she was hurt.”

“My pleasure!” Bubba grinned, “I’ll always have you guy’s’s backs, s’long as you got ours.” He looked over to the shack, a fair distance from them, before shouting, “Guys! Ericson’s here!”

Clementine flinched at how loud he had yelled -- wasn’t he afraid of attracting walkers? She heard the door creak open and clack shut, but she kept her eyes on the treeline, scanning for any possibly approaching danger. 

From behind her, she heard a woman’s voice, gently speak, “Hey, kids! How’s…” her voice trailed off, and Clementine finally tore her eyes to look at the woman.

She was tall and slender, her hair buzzed close to her scalp. Her brown skin was glowing in the early afternoon light, and her eyes were filled with shock, just as Clementine’s were.

“Christa?!”


	7. Sirens - Part 6

Clementine’s hazel eyes locked with Christa’s amber ones. Both of them stood in stunned silence, the passing seconds feeling like minutes as the two tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Clem’s eyes filled with tears as she dashed towards Christa for a hug. Christa hugged her back, falling to her knees as tears streamed down her face, the brunette’s walking stick falling from her hands.

Violet, Brody, and Tennessee looked at their friend in shock; Clementine was never like this with people, especially new ones. Bubba tugged Violet’s sleeve and gestured to the shack. Violet nodded as the group made their way to the crumbling building. She looked over her shoulder at Clementine before shutting the door behind her, giving the women some privacy.

They hugged for a long time, Christa on her knees and Clementine resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. Clementine spoke first, barley choking out, “I thought you died,”

Christa nodded, pulling out of the hug slightly. “I thought you died, too. When those men went after you in the forest, I got away. But I heard you screaming…” her voice couldn’t hold her emotions. New tears poured down her face. “I should’ve gone back for you then. But I waited, waited for those men to leave. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Clementine shook her head. “I fell in the river and got washed away. I found people…” she wiped her eyes quickly. “They’re all dead now, or gone.”

Pulling the younger woman back into the hug, Christa sighed. “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I had been there and protected you. But look at you now!” she exclaimed, her voice wobbly, as she pulled away from the hug once more. “You’re a woman now. It’s been 7 years -- you’re 18. You grew up without me.” Christa laughed lightly as she wiped her tears. “You couldn’t’ve shown up earlier so I could watch?”

Smiling widely, Clementine helped Christa to her feet. The other woman stood easily over 6 feet tall, dwarfing Clem. “Sorry. I’ll stick around next time.”

Christa laughed again, this one heartier. “That’s okay, baby. Growing up once is enough.” Her smile faded as she continued. “It’s just that after I lost… the baby, I was sort of using you to cope.” She shook her head. “That was wrong of me. I put a lot on you, and I never got to apologize, so I guess I’m doing it now.” Christa locked eyes with the shorter girl, “I’m sorry, Clem.”

Fresh tears welled up in Clementine’s eyes. She buried her face in Christa’s stomach as she tried to choke back sobs. The woman wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

“I--” Clementine choked out, unable to contain her sobs anymore, “I lost -- lost my baby -- too.” she cried, gasping for breath between sobs.

Startled, Christa asked, “You had a baby? Oh, Clem, you’re so young, it had to have been--”

“He -- he was -- n’t mine.” Clementine cut her off, still struggling to breathe as she sobbed. “A woman I met -- he was hers. She died -- and he was mine.” Christa hugged her tighter. “A.J.. There was -- fire. I couldn’t -- couldn’t -- save him.” Clementine cried, getting louder with every word. “He -- he was -- only 3. I -- he died because -- of me!” she screamed, her bottled up emotions overflowing. It’d been years since the event, and she hadn’t had anyone to talk to since. Christa was the person she trusted most in the world, almost like a mother, and she couldn’t help but dump her feelings onto someone.

Christa was silent. She felt responsible; Clementine had been 11 when they were separated, a little girl. She had been through so much, alone, and with no one to help her through anything that happened physically, let alone emotionally. All she could do was hug the girl tighter. “Clementine, baby, I’m so, so sorry I couldn’t be there for you,” she managed to say as Clementine’s emotions calmed down.

The younger woman shrugged, pulling away as she wiped her eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

Shaking her head, Christa continued, “No, I should’ve been there. I was irresponsible and I let you get hurt. I know what it’s like to lose a baby, Clementine. No one should have to go through that, let alone without a shoulder to cry on.” Christa smiled apologetically, “I had your shoulder when Omid Jr. didn’t make it. I should have been there for you.”

Clementine took a deep breath, shaking. “It’s okay, really. I’m… just glad you’re here now.” She looked up to Christa with red eyes and smiled. They hugged once more, this one less tearful and more relaxing as the women found solace in each other’s arms.

Breaking the connection, Christa spoke. “We have so much to catch up on! How do you like my new hair?” she ran a hand over her shaved head, a thick layer of hair still present, “I let Bubba shave it a few months ago and I never have to put my hair up in those horrible buns anymore -- they always gave me a headache.”

Clementine laughed breathlessly, sniffling still, “You look stunning, Christa.” Now pulled away from the woman, Clementine noticed that they were alone. “Where’d Violet go?” she said, panic in her voice as she scanned the treeline for danger.

“She and everyone else went into the shack. Gave us some time together.”

“Violet wouldn’t leave me alone,” Clementine said, looking to the shack, “right?”

“You aren’t alone, she left me with you. I’ve known Violet a long time, she trusts me with you.”

Clem looked back to Christa anxiously, “Yeah, but… I want her here. She can’t leave me.” Panicked, she looked to the shed once more, “Why would she leave?”

Christa took the brunettes’s hand in her own. “Baby, you’re fine. Violet’s a sweet girl, I get why you like her,” she squeezed Clem’s hand, “She didn’t leave. She’s right over there; breathe. You’re fine.” Clementine, still not convinced, struggled to maintain regular breathing. Christa frowned. “Clementine. I know what it’s like to form a special bond with someone. When I first met Omid, I didn’t really have anyone to turn too; I’d moved away from home, left all my friends and family behind. For a while after I met him, I thought I’d die if Omid ever left me alone -- not because we were in love, but because he was the first person to care about me at all in a long time. I think that’s you and Vi.”

The shorter girl nodded tentatively. “She was there when I woke up, and she’s stuck by me. I trust her.”

“That’s good; it’s always nice to have someone you can trust. I know it can be hard learning to trust again, just make sure you’re being… healthy about it.” Christa said, the last part in a more stern note.

Clementine nodded again. “I… I’ll try. I’m doing my best.”

“And that’s all I can ask you to do.” Christa smiled warmly. A moment passed before she spoke again, “Ready to go see the group?”

“Yeah… Let’s go.”

***

“Clementine, this is Bubba, resident survivalist and comedian. He could probably start a fire with a pool noodle,” Christa introduced. “This is Byron. One of our very talented engine repairmen, Sophie being the other. He’s also pretty good at fishing, if he could ever make a rod that didn’t break after 10 minutes” Clementine looked at the man, who was about 30 and skinnier than he had any business being, as he tucked his hands into the pocket of his overalls. He smiled, exposing his checkerboard teeth. Christa continued, “The rest of the crew is downriver, you’ll see them later this week, along with the rest of the Ericson’s kids,” she smiled to Violet, who smiled back shyly.

“Well…” Brody said, looking to the sky, “it’s starting to get dark. We outta head back before it gets dark, ‘cuz we can’t see anything in the dark, and plus the monsters get more active at night, and we don’t wanna get caught off guard.” Violet and Tennessee nodded as they began preparing to leave.

Clementine felt her heart drop at Brody’s words. She walked over to her old friend, “Christa, can I stay here? With you?”

Christa smirked slightly. “Cute, but no.” Clementine opened her mouth to protest, but Christa continued, “Remember what I said about learning to trust? It’s gonna be hard, but you need to do it. I won’t always be here.”

“But… I could make friends with Bubba and Byron? Come on, please?”

With a laugh, Christa continued, “What, you wanna be friends with Burt and Ernie? I think you’ll have a better time with kids your own age.” Clementine didn’t look convinced. “I’ll still be here tomorrow, Clem. They’re going to be coming here every day until the boat gets back, and you’re going to be with them.”

Clem poked at the ground with her stick, avoiding eye contact. “Fine.”

“Atta girl,” Christa smiled, rubbing the top of Clem’s hat. “Love you, sweetie. See you tomorrow, bright and early.”

“L...Love you, too.” Clementine said awkwardly. After a goodbye hug, the gang of kids went off into the woods.

Silence plagued the air around the kids as they walked. Clementine was oblivious to it, but the other 3 kids looked at her with intrigue. Still, no one said anything the entire walk home.

Brody unlocked the gate just as the sun fell beneath the horizon. Clementine shivered as the air became noticeably colder. “Night, guys! See you in the morning!” Brody said, energetic as always. The brunette nodded as she hobbled her way to her room.

***

Just as she slipped her pajamas on, there was a knock at her door. “Clem?” said Violet’s familiar voice, “Can I come in?”

“Y-Yeah,” Clementine stuttered, unsure of why Violet would want to visit.

The door opened with a creak as Violet stepped in. “My-- uh, my clothes are dirty. I have pajamas in this closet.”

“Why?”

Violet’s face went red. “This--This was actually my room before you moved in.” Clementine’s face flushed with horror. Quickly, Violet added, “But it’s fine! I’ve been sleeping in Louis’s room, he isn’t here -- God, sorry, I should have said something, but I didn’t want you to feel bad, we just don’t have enough rooms for everyone.”

“Don’t tell me I’ve been sleeping in your bed,” Clementine said, feeling terrible about stealing Violet’s room from her.

“No!” Violet interjected, “No, that’s my bed,” she said, pointing to the bed on the right side of the room.

Clementine looked around the room. “Do you want me to move to another room?” she asked.

Violet shook her head furiously, “No! It’s fine, I’m the one who set you up in here!” She took her pajamas in her arm and turned for the door.

“Wait!” Clementine said, her voice almost a shout. Violet stopped in her tracks. “Do you want to sleep in here? With me in this bed and you in yours, I mean?”

Violet turned around. “You… You’d be okay with that?”

“This is your room, isn’t it?”

“It’s just…” Violet gulped, her face flushed red once more, “I… I’m a lesbian?” she said, unsure.

Clementine looked at her dumbly. “A what?”

“Oh jeez,” Violet mumbled, hiding her face in her hands. “You know how most girls like to date...boys?” Clementine nodded. “Well… I like to date… girls” she said, looking up from her hands. “Not that I have a crush on you! Sorry, no, just, some girls wouldn’t be comfortable, so I thought--”

“That’s fine,” Clementine said, her voice monotone as she cut off Violet’s rant. “I didn’t know you could do that. Date girls as a girl.”

Violet laughed breathlessly. “It’s the apocalypse, Clementine. You can do whatever you want.”

Clementine smiled. She climbed into her bed, removing her hat. Violet grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked to Clementine, “Don’t look, I’m changing.”

With a nod, Clementine pulled her blanket over her head. She silently wondered what Violet looked like right now, but she remained under the covers. “Done,” Violet said as Clem heard the bed across the room creak. She pulled her blanket down just in time to watch Violet blow out the candle, plunging the room into darkness.

They laid in the darkness for a long time, the only sounds around them the cries of crickets and bullfrogs in the night. Even though it was dark and she was exhausted, Clementine found she had trouble keeping her eyes closed. She listened to nature’s symphony for a while longer, but still, she found herself unable to sleep.

“Can I ask you something?” The blonde asked from across the room.

“Mmhmm?”

“Who is Christa to you?”

Clementine thought for a while. “I met her when I was 8… or 9 maybe? Her and her boyfriend, but he...died. I was with Christa, alone, for a long time. A year or two, I think. We made it work, but it wasn’t easy.” Clementine hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, “It was getting colder. We found a possum, or maybe a dog, or a cat. It doesn’t matter, I guess. We were cooking it and she left to get firewood, but she got jumped by a few guys. I found her a few minutes later, these guys had her cornered. I threw a rock at one of them and told her to run. They chased me and I fell in a river. We got separated after that.” She hesitated once more, before adding, “I guess she’s kind of like a mother. My mom died right after… y’know. Christa was always protecting me, her and Lee.”

The room fell silent as Violet waited to make sure Clementine was finished. “Wow. That… that’s good, I guess?” She groaned at her own comment, “Sorry. I don’t know what I expected. Thanks for telling me.”

“What about you? How’d you meet Christa?”

Violet paused. “I’ve been here, at Ericson’s, since before all this started. The Delta didn’t show up until a few years ago. I found Christa in the woods a ways away from here, while I was hunting. I brought her to the Delta -- we don’t really like adults at the school. She was… broken. Lost. That was about 7 years ago.” Violet laughed, “The look on her face when a 12-year-old saved her from that monster in the woods was priceless.” The room fell silent once more. Violet, after a minute or two, slowly asked, “Who’s Lee?”

Clementine sighed. She knew that was coming. “He found me a few days after everything started. My parents were in Savannah, my babysitter was turned into a walker, and I was alone in my treehouse,” she fell silent for a while, so long Violet was afraid she’d fallen asleep. “Long story short, he took care of me. And when he got bit, I… I took care of him.”

Silence. “Oh,” was all Violet could say for a long time.

“Did you ever have someone like that?” Clementine asked.

Violet shifted in her bed. “Once. When the monsters showed up, there were a lot more kids here. I was only 9, but there were a lot of teenagers. All the adults bailed as soon as they could, but the older kids stayed.” Violet hesitated, “Th-There was this older boy, Tommy Soloman. He was 5 years older than me. He watched my back for a long time. But…” she trailed off.

“He died?” Clementine asked, trying to finish Violet’s thought.

“I wish.” Violet said, poison dripping from her words. “He… betrayed me. Well, betrayed isn’t a strong enough word, but I can’t think of a word that even begins to describe…” she took a deep breath. “We kicked him out, after he did… did that. He’s probably dead now, I hope he’s dead.”

“What...did he do?”

Violet chuckled quietly. “It’s my turn to ask a question, you can’t ask two in a row,”

“What? Since when was this a game?” Clementine asked, mock annoyance lacing her words.

“Since I said so.” Violet laughed again. “Okay, I need to think of a question really quick...hmmm…” Violet thought for a moment longer. “Why’d you open up to Tenn so quickly?”

Clementine answered, “He reminds me of someone.”

“Who?”

“You can’t ask two questions in a row,” Clementine said, her smile audible as she spoke.

“Wow, you catch on quick. Okay, what’s your question?” Violet laughed.

“Can we go to sleep now?”

“I’d like that.”


	8. Sirens - Part 7

Clementine laced her boots tightly, her walking stick propped up against the bed next to her. She worked silently, as Violet was still sleeping on the other side of the room. The sun had yet to rise and the birds hadn’t awoken, allowing the cold forest breeze to blow the curtains of their room gently. With one final tug of her shoelaces, Clem found her footing with the help of the walking stick before standing and leaving the bedroom as silently as she could.

Careful of the creaking door, Clementine slipped out, leaving Violet to sleep peacefully. Making her way to the front doors, she was careful not to let the thud of her walking stick become too loud. She quickly found herself in front of the grand entrance doors, pushing them open quietly.

The night air was colder than she had expected, allowing her to see her breath escape in puffs of white even though it was only early September. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her; the wind was also stronger than she anticipated.

In the courtyard before her, she watched as a silhouette became visible as its owner sat up from on top of a picnic table. “Clementine?” Brody called.

Struggling to find words, Clementine choked out, “Hi;” she had not thought anybody else would be awake so early. 

The silhouette slipped off the table, approaching the door. “Jeez, you scared the crap outta me. I always get up early to work out a little while it’s cool out. Why’re you up?”

The brunette stood silently, frantically looking for the right words.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Brody said as she raised an eyebrow.

Clementine paused a moment before nodding.

Brody smiled. “Yeah, I get it. I’m excited to head back to the Delta too. Everyone should be getting home soon. I hope they’re all okay.” She looked to the shorter girl, she still stood silently. “So… you knew Christa?”

A nod confirmed Brody’s suspicions.

“How’d you meet? How’d you get separated?”

Clementine thought a moment. “We’re old friends, from when it started almost. Separated when some bandits showed up.”

Brody nodded. “We were all at Ericson’s when it started. I’ve known Violet since way before dead people started walking.” She took a seat on the porch’s concrete stairs, inviting Clem to sit with her. “There used to be a lot more of us.”

Silence hung in the air between them, filling with dread the more time passed. “I watched people die. A lot of them,” the redhead continued. “And I watched people get hurt. I’m sure you have too.” Clementine slowly made her way to the stairs and lowered herself gingerly. “One kid, Willy, I watched as a--a monster ripped off half his face,” her breathing grew more rapid as she continued, “I was right there, I was pulling on it and I was trying to get it off of him, and he was screaming so loud. It just wouldn’t move, I couldn’t move it. And he was so loud, more were coming, and I knew I couldn’t do anything.”

The wind swirled through the silence between them. The sun was finally starting to rise, only barely. “I’m not letting that happen again.”

Clementine stirred uncomfortably on the hard, cold stairs. “Why are you telling me this?”

Brody didn’t smile or look up to her. “I thought you outta know.”

“Okay.”

The taller girl groaned. “That’s it? ‘Okay?’”

Clementine shrunk into her seat.

“I’m really trying, Clementine. I want us to get along, I do, but I just…” she ran a hand through her red hair, pulling out her ponytail, “I don’t get you. You don’t tell me anything; I want to get to know you. What, do you just not want to talk to me?”

“Not really,” the brunette muttered.

Brody paused. She stood quickly and dusted herself off. “Okay, then,” she said through gritted teeth.

***

“Brody definitely doesn’t like me,” Clementine said, seated on her bed as Violet filled her backpack.

“Brody likes everyone,” Violet said, laughing lightly as she spoke.

Clem shook her head, “No. Not me. I made her mad. She told me some… stuff, and I didn’t want to tell her about me or Christa,”

Violet continued moving back and forth across the room. “Classic Brody. She likes things done quick; she doesn’t want to wait around for you to trust her, she wants you to do it now.”

The heel of Clementine’s boot tapped repeatedly on the floor and she got more nervous. “I want to trust her.”

“I know you do. I’ll talk to her later for you, if you want?” The blonde questioned, looking over her shoulder.

“No, I can do it. It’s just kind of… hard.”

Violet nodded, her pack now full as she swung it onto her back. “Ready?”

With a nod, Clementine found her footing and made her way outside.

The sun was certainly higher than it was when she had woken up, and the air was warm against her skin. She saw Brody and Tennessee as they stomped out the fire used to cook breakfast. Brody looked up, seeing them and wordlessly moving to unlock the gate.

Clementine shot Violet a look, only for Violet to answer with a small smile and a shrug.

The walk to the Delta that morning was much less eventful than the day prior, with the only exciting event being the horrifyingly large beetle they had seen crawl across the path. The day at the Delta was less eventful as well, with the Ericson group helping the adults fish. Christa took a seat next to Clementine on the dock, while everyone else was spread out along the river bank.

“We’re never going to catch any fish if we cast so close together,” Clem teased as Christa threw her line into the water.

Christa chuckled. “Well, you’re a lot more important than a dumb old fish. How’re things going with the rest of the kids?”

“Brody doesn’t like me.”

A loud laugh escaped Christa’s lips. “Congratulations, I didn’t think Brody was capable of hating people.”

“Violet said that, too,” Clementine grumbled. “She told me some heavy stuff about her and I didn’t want to talk about myself. And I was kinda rude.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you,” Christa said, tugging her line. “Well, do you like her?”

“I guess.”

“Do you trust her?”

Clementine pulled her line in. “Not really.”

“Do you know why?” Christa asked, her eyes boring into the younger girl’s.

They sat in silence for a while before Clementine answered, “She’s new.”

“But she’s an open book, right? She told you about her darkest memory after knowing you for like a week. And didn’t you try to stab her?”

Clementine looked away, embarrassed.

“What I think,” Christa continued, “is that you just don’t trust anyone; you were burned one too many times in the past so now you’re sealed off.”

“Well, I get along good with Violet. And with Tenn, but I don’t see much of him because Brody keeps him away,” Clem sighed.

Christa threw her line out again with a plop. “What’s different about them, you think?”

A long silence followed her question. What was different about them? Violet was protective over her, and tried to help her fit in with everyone else. Tenn was just a kid, but already he was so sweet and caring, even after all he’s been through.

Christa spoke once more, “Do you think they might remind you of yourself, or people you’ve lost?” she said gently.

Clementine felt pieces click together in her mind. “Oh,” she stuttered.

Wrapping and arm over Clementine’s shoulder, the taller woman pulled her line in fully. “I did the same thing with Bubba. He’s got a sense of humor like Omid and I latched onto it. He was the first person I trusted in a long time.”

Clem’s eyes shot to the old, scraggly man fishing a few hundred feet upriver. “Ew.”

A hearty laugh sounded next to her. “Yeah, I know. I promise he’s a good guy, though. And so are all the Ericson kids, even the ones you haven’t met yet.”

With a hum, Clementine nodded, recasting her line.

***

The walk home that night was darker than usual. The kids had stayed longer to help preserve some of the fish that they (mainly Bubba) had caught. Violet and Tenn lead the charge with Brody and Clementine walking side by side, bringing up the rear.

“I’m sorry,” Clementine spoke quickly.

Brody’s eyes remained on the road before them, but Clementine continued. “I’m not so good with people. I’ll tell you about me when I’m ready, and I’m really trying to be ready.”

“Why were you so ready to trust Violet, and Tenn, and Christa?” Brody retorted, her voice bitter.

“I told you I’ve known Christa for a long time; it was just us for a good year or two.” Clementine thought hard, choosing her next words carefully. “Tenn and Violet kinda remind me of people I lost. I don’t really want to talk about it. But you’re just… different, I guess. I’ve never met someone like you and I don’t really understand you, but I’m trying to, I promise.”

They walked silently for a few moments. Clementine’s mind was frantically hoping she had said the right things. A sigh sounded from next to her. “I’m sorry, too. I know you’re trying, I’m just impatient, I guess. Sorry for trying to force you to open up to me.”

Clem sighed too. “Thanks.”

The group soon found themselves once again at the gates of Ericson’s School for Troubled Youth. Brody unlocked the door quickly and ushered the others in. Violet jogged up to Clementine, “You suck at apologizing,”

The brunette’s face flushed. “You heard?”

Violet nodded with a laugh. “I guess it worked. Good job, though I don’t think Brody is exactly hard to apologize to. She’d probably forgive anyone.”

“My confidence is through the roof.”

With a laugh, Violet continued, “Sorry. Ready for bed?”

“Never been readier.”


	9. Sirens - Part 8

Before the two girls was a dirty folding table that was probably white once, but was now stained pink and covered in deep nicks from their knives. “This is disgusting,” Violet whined quietly as her knife slipped through the gut of a fish shakily.

Clementine shrugged. “Food is food.” Her knife slid gracefully down the belly of the fish, masterfully splitting it. 

“Well, this food stinks.” Violet had repeatedly attempted to pull the collar of her shirt over her nose, but it wouldn’t stay put. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” 

Clementine smiled at the blonde, suppressing a small laugh. “Why don’t you go check if they’ve caught any more? The living ones smell much better.”

Throwing her knife on the table a little too enthusiastically, Violet whipped around. “Yes please,” she said without even looking over her shoulder, wiping her hands on her apron. 

This time, Clementine couldn’t keep quiet as she chuckled. She turned back to the table and nearly screamed as she saw Tennessee standing next to her. “Jesus, Tenn! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

“I wasn’t sneaking, you just weren’t very perceptive,” he said, his eyes on the half gutted fish laid out in the table rather than the girl he was talking to.

The brunette scoffed playfully. “Big word for such a little man.”

Tenn rolled his eyes and looked at Clem, “I’m 10 and a half, I’m not little anymore.”

Clem grabbed the knife with a playful smile and went back to work on the fish. “You’re right, kiddo, my bad.”

“Can I do that?” He asked, looking at the knife in the girl’s hand.  
Clementine’s eyes shot to the knife as well; her hunting knife. “Oh jeez,” she said as she wiped it and slipped it in its sheath. “Maybe you should ask Brody if you can?”

He looked at her boredly, “Brody isn’t my mom. Or one of my sisters. She’s not the boss of me; I can do what I want.”

“Well, she is the boss of me, so I’d feel better if you asked.” Clementine responded, pointing to the redhead a few yards away on the river bank. Tenn followed her eyes with distaste. Clem noticed his expression, “What, she won’t let you?”

The young boy pouted. “I asked her last time, before you were here.”

“Hmm.” Clementine looked over her shoulder and saw Violet approaching slowly, a single fish in hand, clearly dreading coming back at the table. She noticed Clementine staring at her and looked back with confusion. The brunette waved her on, urging her to come faster. The blonde threw her head back in a silent groan as she picked up her pace to a jog.

“It smells even worse than I remembered,” she said, taking a deep breath and gagging slightly as she released it.

Clementine didn’t waste any time. “Tenn wants to learn to gut fish, but Brody said he couldn’t. I figure if you do it, she won’t kill you like she would me.”

Violet nodded. “Well, you got me there; although your hat would look great above the fireplace,” she said, tugging the brim of the other girl’s hat, making it slide down over her eyes.

Clem fixed her hat and watched as Tenn moved between her and Violet. He pulled a knife out of his boot and grabbed the fish from Violet’s hands. The blonde guided his hands as he cut; the lines were messy, but they worked. The fish’s guts came spilling out and Violet spun around and gagged as nonchalantly as she could before turning back around to help. Clementine bit her tongue to keep from laughing as the two went to work on the fish. 

After about ten minutes, the group got into a groove, working silently and efficiently. Tenn abruptly broke the silence by gesturing with his knife to Clementine’s left arm; the scarred one. “How’d you get burned?”

“Tenn!” Violet whisper shouted. “First of all, don’t point with your knife,” she pulled his arm back to the table as she spoke, “and second of all, that’s rude!”

Clementine frowned and looked at her scar.

“It’s okay, I’ll go first.” Tenn said pointing to his face. “There used to be a guy here, Mitch, and he showed me how to make a flamethrower with hairspray and a lighter, but when I tried it blew up! Not fair.”

Violet held her face in her hands and Clementine couldn’t help but smile. “That’s way cooler than my story.” Her face flushed red as she continued, “I-I fell asleep next to a candle. Lit my sleeve on fire.”

“What about that part?” the boy asked, gesturing to the long laceration slicing through the burn scar.”

She panicked. “I tried to put the fire out with my knife.” An awkward laugh escaped her, and she groaned under her breath as she finished. 

“Wow, you’re really dumb. No wonder you made Violet teach me to gut a fish,”

“Tenn! Rude!” Violet said, her eyes wide and her voice exasperated.

The boy looked to Clem, “Sorry for being rude, I’m going to fish with Christa.”

Before either girl could say anything, he walked away, slipping his knife back into his rainboot.

“Wow.” Violet breathed, trying to find words. “Well, sorry he was so rude. He gets that from Minnie,” she tucked her hands into the pocket of her apron, “also, you are a horrible liar.”

Clementine’s face flushed. “I know.”

“You don’t have to tell anyone the truth, you don’t owe it to anyone. Although you might want to come up with a better story than that,”

The brunette nodded as she slid the prepared corpse of a fish into a box on the ground beside her. “That was the last one,”

“Thank God,” Violet said, wiping her knife down. Her attention turned to the river and her eyes widened along with her smile, “And not a moment too soon.”

Curious, Clem followed her eyes and was amazed by what she saw. An enormous riverboat was paddling its way upriver, a bright red color decorating its magnificent hull. Two chimneys stuck out of it, black smoke coming out in puffs as the boat neared. “Wow,” was all she could say. 

The two girls jogged to the river bank, where everyone else had already gathered. Byron was waving his cap in the air in celebration as the boat drew nearer, while Bubba cheered loudly.  
The vessel finally docked after what felt like ages, especially after it flipped around, angling its nose downriver in preparation for its next departure. The door to the ship opened with the help of Bubba and Byron and people began pouring out.

Dozens of people exited the ship excitedly, clapping each other on the back and cheering amongst themselves. Clem could hardly react as she saw a mop of dark hair crash into the girl next to her. Her hand shot to her knife, but she caught herself and instead diverted her thumb to hook around her belt loop.

Violet laughed, “Louis, stop!”

“Good to see you too, m’lady,” the boy, Louis said, brushing his long black dreads out of his face, revealing freckles on his dark skin. He noticed Clementine, and the brunette felt her stomach turn. “How rude of me!” he exclaimed, taking hold of Clementine’s left hand and bringing it to his lips as he got down on one knee. She ripped her hand away from him in surprise.

“No, Louis,” Violet said, scolding him like a dog. “She doesn’t like when you touch her; you're lucky she didn’t try to stab you.”

He nodded, brushing the dirt off of his knees. “Please excuse my rash behavior, miss…?”

“Clementine.”

“A wonderful name for a wonderful girl!” He exclaimed, a painfully bright smile gracing his face.

Violet shook her head, “Louis, you are so embarrassing it isn’t even funny. Go away.”

He turned to the blonde, “But I haven’t told you about the battle, yet! I fought valiantly and single handedly assured not a single casualty came to our people!”

Violet stood stunned for a moment, “Not a single person died?” Louis nodded proudly. “Louis that’s amazing! I know you probably didn’t do anything but that’s still great news.”

“I had everything to do with it! I shot 7 men with a single bullet! I--”

“You can leave now.” Violet said, waving him off towards the approaching Tennessee.

He nodded, walking toward the boy, “Until we meet again, Clementine!”

The brunette gawked at him. “Told you you’d hate him,” Violet remarked. Clem just nodded. Another boy, this one skinny and brooding, caught her eye as he left the ship and immediately sat on the dock, carving a stick to a point. “That’s Aasim,” Violet continued, following Clementine’s gaze. 

“He seems scary,”

Violet chuckled, “Well, you’re not wrong. He’s not too bad, but he has trouble trusting. We can deal with him later, here come the twins.”

Clementine looked back to the boat and saw two nearly identical girls exit. The one on the left had a mop of short, curly, ginger hair cut just around her eyebrows, one of which had a slit cut in it. Her black jacket had a fringe of fur around the hood, and her tall, black combat boots were laced tightly. The girl to her right had hair that fell to below her chest, its loose curls bouncing against her black t-shirt and long, off white sweater that came down to her knees. Her yellow rain boots were held together by duct tape, much like Tenn’s. The striking thing about them was their pale skin, dotted with freckles all over. 

“Minnie, Sophie,” Violet spoke from beside her, “This is Clementine. She’s new and has trust issues so please do not touch her,” Clem blushed and looked at the girls; she noticed the one with short hair was moving her hands around rapidly, but with purpose, and the one with long hair was looking on with intrigue.

The one with short hair spoke, her voice monotone, “Did Louis try to kiss her hand?”

“Yes, and I almost beheaded him,” Violet spoke, and the short haired one moved her hands again. “Clem, this is Minnie,” she gestured to the short haired twin, who smiled with only one side of her mouth and gave a small wave, “and this is Sophie,” Violet continued, gesturing to the girl with longer hair, who smiled wide and waved. 

“Hi.” Clementine spoke, choking the word out as if it were poisonous.

“Hey,” Minnie said, moving her hands once more, and Sophie responded by putting the thumb of her open hand to her forehead before moving her hand away from it with a smile. 

Violet noticed Clementine’s intrigue. “Sophie’s deaf. Can’t hear anything, but Minnie’s really good as ASL. I’d teach you, but I’m nowhere near as good.”

Clem nodded. Minnie walked past the two, “I’ll show you one day, new kid.” Sophie took off after her with a wave goodbye. Violet and Clem watched as the two approached Tenn and Louis. 

“Oh, there’s Lilly! You really need to meet her. Not because she’s cool or nice or something, just really, really important.”

Clementine followed the blonde as they pushed through the bustling crowd of Delta residents. She noticed the almost exaggerated jauntiness among them; they must have decimated the opposition down river. 

“Lilly, we got a new kid.” Violet stated as they approached a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and a worn bomber jacket. She turned around and locked eyes with Clementine.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Clementine was amazed to see the face of the Lilly she knew, the woman from her childhood. “If it isn’t Clementine.”

Violet looked at the woman in shock. “Are you kidding? Clementine, how many people do you know?”

“Two.” Clementine answered before looking up at the slightly taller woman. “Hello, Lilly.” She felt something stir deep inside of her, but she couldn’t put her finger on the emotion. All she knew was that it wasn’t a fun one.

Lilly smiled gently. “When Christa mentioned she’d met you too, I thought, ‘What are the odds we meet the same little girl?’ and here you are again, conqueror of the apocalypse.” Clementine nodded.

From beside her, Violet spoke up tentatively, “Do you two need some time alone?”

Clem shook her head, “No, it’s fine. Lilly’s probably busy anyway.”

“Yeah, I do have a lot on my plate.” Lilly added with a nod. “You two run off. It’s good seeing you, Clementine, really. I’m glad you’re alive and safe.”

With a nod, Clementine answered, “Thanks.” She began to walk off, Violet trailing close behind her awkwardly. The two made their way to the treeline, where they sat in isolation as the congregation became an all out party. Clementine watched as someone raised a large glass jug above their head and the people around cheered.

They sat in silence, Clementine watching the forest for any approaching danger as Violet drew in the dirt with a stick. She broke the silence; “Not too keen on Lilly?”

Clementine sat quietly as she thought. “Well, she murdered my friend in cold blood. And Lee still wouldn’t kick her out, and she ended up stealing our RV. She’s lucky that train worked, otherwise I’d probably be dead.”

“You rode a train?!” Violet exclaimed, earning a glare from Clementine. “Sorry. That is badass though. Also, yeah, that sounds like Lilly. She’s never been the best person to be around, but she keeps us fed, so she can’t be too bad.” 

Clementine hummed in response. She stared into the woods deeply, but nothing stirred even slightly. The air was cool and still as the sun began to set.

“I’m going to grab everyone, it’s getting dark.” Violet said as she stood.

Clem stood as well, dusting off the seat of her pants.

“It’s okay, you can stay here, Clem. It’ll only be a second.”

“I want to come.”

“Really, you don’t have too-- I mean, not that I don’t want you to come, sorry-- you just looked so comfortable.”

“I’m coming.”

Violet sighed. “Okay. Sorry.”

The two wandered into the party and emerged with a handful of kids, all shouting goodbyes as they wandered into the woods.

***

Lilly heard the party outside settle down. She had yet to partake in the festivities, but she had more on her mind. Her room on the riverboat was lit with a handful of candles on her desk illuminating a large amount of papers scattered about. 

The particular paper she was studying was a map, one of Fairview, the settlement they were at war with. She ran schematics over and over in her head, tracing her pencil along the map before haphazardly erasing the line it made.

A knock at her door pulled her attention away from the paper. Before her stood Christa, a fifth of whisky in her hand. “You work too hard.”

Lilly shook her head. “I’m keeping my people alive.”

“And look at what a great job you did!” Christa said, her voice brimming with joy, “Not a single person died on our last trip. That’s expert military-ing.”

Shaking her head once again, Lilly took the bottle from Christa’s hand and took a long swig. “Thank you.”

Christa smiled. “Party’s not over yet. You should come.”

“No, I’m busy.” Lilly said, resting her head in one hand and holding the bottle in the other, still looking at the map.

With a nod Christa left. “Enjoy that drink.”

Lilly responded with a hum as the door closed, leaving her alone once more. No matter how many times she thought about it, it just didn’t make sense how everyone could survive. She had led her people into occupied territory and taken it with almost no resistance. Not a single bullet had been fired from the opposition, which thankfully led to no casualties on either side, but it was beyond unusual that Fairview wouldn’t even attempt to protect their own outpost. 

She took another sip of the drink, not even flinching as it burned her insides. They were up to something, she knew it. Examining the geography around the outpost, she took note of the large, flat clearing that surrounded the outpost, guarded by a hill; the perfect place for an ambush from the Northeast, where Fairview was. They had the perfect advantage to take out all incoming attackers, but they didn’t. She had been expecting them on that hill, but they were nowhere to be seen. In fact, the outpost was quite low-staffed as well, with less than a dozen people patrolling. 

It was as if Fairview knew they were coming and cleared out.

Lilly leaned back in her chair, taking another nip of the bottle. Somehow, Fairview knew her plans and were counteracting them; this time with retreat, but who knew what their next move was?

She frowned as she looked at the map. The air force decades ago; she wasn’t even ever a strategist, she was an administrative officer. Her job was to help with the daily workload of soldiers, not coordinate an army and siege territory. She was out of her league and she knew it. The bottle ran out much faster than she would have liked; she had always been a heavyweight. As she moved across the room to her cot, she had one thought on her mind.

It was the only explanation for how Fairview could so effectively clear out their outpost before their attack; there was a mole.


	10. Empty Page - Part 1

Clementine paced back and forth across her and Violet’s room, the mid-afternoon sun blocked by the thin curtains she had drawn moments earlier. She moved quickly, but without purpose as she moved from the window to the door. Everything she had set out to do was done; the room was tidy, her clothes were put away, her gun was cleaned, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to leave the safety of her room. The need to be busy, to do anything productive, was consuming her, but the thought of the near strangers outside in the courtyard terrified her. The number of people residing at Ericson’s had doubled overnight and it was taking a lot of getting used to on Clementine’s part. As she paced, every time she neared the door, she hesitated as she considered going outside, but would turn around, her nerves getting the better of her.

There was a knock at the door. Clementine spun around, her hand hovering over her knife, as the door creaked open. An apologetic Violet gave a small smile as she entered the room and closed the door as noiselessly as she could behind her. As she walked to her bed, she spoke, “You can’t hide from them forever, Clem.”

With a sigh, Clementine sat on her bed, mirroring Violet, “I can try,”

Violet chuckled lightly. “I know you’ve gotta be bored by now; you’ve been in here for, like, 3 days,” she said, noticing the overwhelming cleanliness of the room.

“4.”

“Exactly. Let’s do something -- something exciting, or fun, or at least out of this room.” Violet said with a small smile.

Clementine shifted her gaze to the floor. “Can we go to the Delta? Please?”

The blonde’s smile fell. “I told you, Clem, I’d love to take you, but Lilly would kill me. We work together, sure, but at the end of the day we’re two different communities, y’know? She doesn’t want us over there; I don’t think she trusts us ‘cuz we’re kids.” With another apologetic smile, she finished, “Sorry, Clem.”

With an exaggerated groan, Clementine fell backwards, laying down on her bed.

“Will you at least go into the courtyard with me? Please?” Violet asked, moving to sit on the bed next to Clementine. “We can even hide in a corner if you want.”

The brunette sighed once more as she sat up. “Fine.”

Violet smiled widely as she stood. “Great! Make sure your dress warm, it’s starting to get cold out there.”

Nodding, Clementine stood, moving to the closet across the room. She slid her black leather jacket on before meeting Violet at the door of their room. “Ready?” Violet asked timidly.

“Yeah.”

Violet cracked open the creaking door and held it for the other girl, who smiled nervously with gratitude. They made their way to the double doors leading to the courtyard, and this time without any confirmation, Violet opened them wide. With her thumb tucked into the beltloop near her knife, Clementine walked into the sun.

Slowly, everyone outside noticed her entrance, and either stared or smiled at her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, making her tighten her grip on her belt loop. From beside her, Violet spoke, “Let’s go over there.” Clementine followed the other girl’s gaze to a shaded patch of grass and wildflowers near the burned down portion of the school. Wordlessly, the two girls made their way over.

Violet sat first, graceful in her decent as she faced the blackened wood. Her back to the building, Clementine sat across from her, awkward and nervous. The blonde smiled brightly, “See? This isn't so bad.”

Clementine responded by shooting a glace at the boy across the courtyard who was still staring at her. Following her gaze, Violet saw who she was talking about. “That’s just Aasim, he stares at people all the time; don’t take it personally,” she waved at Aasim, who looked away quickly. “He doesn’t really like new people either.”

With a hum of annoyance, Clementine brought her eyes away from the boy and to the flowers in front of her. Violet already had a handful of them in her lap and was picking more. Clem watched curiously, but she didn’t say anything. Finally, after the blonde had almost filled her lap with various wildflowers, she began threading them together. In almost no time, he had made a large ring of them. She set it on the ground next to her as her hands busied themselves with making another.

“Look,” Violet finally spoke, “Pinch the stem with your fingernail to make a hole, and then stick the next stem through it.”

Clementine did as she was told, and before she knew it, she had a haphazardly constructed chain of flowers dangling from her hands. She had made the holes as far from the petals as she could, so the chain was mostly green stems rather than the colorful and clearly floral ones Violet had made.

Violet glanced at the other’s girl’s work. “You’ll get better with practice.”

“What are these even for?” Clementine asked, her flowers starting to fall off of each other as she pulled too hard.

Without making a sound, Violet calmly removed Clem’s hat and replaced it with a circle of flowers. She smiled before she finally spoke, “They’re pretty.”

Now clutching her had tightly in her lap, the brunette felt her face heat up slightly. “Oh,” was all she could choke out. Violet chuckled at the other girl’s response as she once again busied herself weaving the flowers together.

***

It didn’t take long for Clementine to realize how utterly terrible she was at this. Her left hand was hardened with scar tissue, and thus her fingers were not as nimble as they were on her other hand, nor could she even feel the stems in her hand most of the time; some of the fingers on her left hand didn’t even have nails, making the process even harder. She quickly found herself bouncing her leg, getting tired of sitting in the same spot for a while. Violet noticed the other girl’s growing restlessness and spoke up, “Not really into this, huh?”

Clementine shrugged as she pulled too hard once again, breaking the flower crown in her hands. She had been careful not to disturb the one on her head for fear of it suffering the same fate.

“So what do you want to do?” Violet asked with genuine curiosity, her hands resting in her lap as her full attention was put on the girl in front of her.

Clementine scratched the back of her neck anxiously. “I don’t know; something exciting, I guess. I’m not so good at doing little, precise things with my hands--” she held up her scarred left hand to prove her point “--but I am good at stuff like running and heavy lifting. Big stuff.”

“Hmm.” Violet mumbled as she thought, her eyes wandering around the courtyard as she considered what they could do.

“I’d kinda like to get out of here-- Ericson’s, I mean. Something in the woods, maybe.” the brunette added, trying to help Violet come up with something.

Suddenly, the blonde sat up straight with a bright smile. “I think I know where we can go. Remember the train station we found you at?” Clementine nodded in response. “That box you saw, the one suspended above the flood line in the building, we could go check it out. Probably has at least some treasure in it.”

Starting to get excited, Clementine nodded again, this time with more enthusiasm. She wasn’t used to staying in one place for this long-- she had been on the road for years since she found her car.

“Great!” Violet exclaimed as she stood up. “I’ll go grab us lunch, you go get ready.”

Clementine stood as well, “Sure thing.” She still had her hat in her hand; rather than remove the flower crown from her head, she unfastened the back of her hat to hook it to a belt loop, keeping both of them on.

She made her way quickly to her room, where she poured all the junk from her backpack onto the floor, only replacing the dried meat and water as a snack if she needed it. Even though her leg was mostly healed, she still grabbed the walking stick Violet had carved her; it had proved to be handy in many cases, and even if it hadn't, she still liked keeping it around. Her knife and gun were always on her person, so she didn’t have to track them down, allowing her to finish packing much quicker than expected.

Before she knew it, the door creaked open behind her. She turned around expecting to see Violet, but the girl in the doorway had short, curly red hair and stood much taller than Violet. She offered a smug smile before stepping into the room. Clementine stood, slightly panicked. She hadn't noticed herself move, but as she stood, she felt the leather of her knife's sheath shift in her hand. Hesitantly, she tore her hand away from her weapon; from behind the redhead, Violet entered the room with a nervous smile. “Don’t be mad--I told Minnie she could come.”

“Hey,” Minnie said, her smirk still firmly in place as she gave a small wave.

Violet continued, “Two people is a little bit risky, so I was going to bring Brody, but she was helping Sophie and Tenn with the garden.” She was wringing her hands together and looking at her shoes, “Sorry.”

Clementine didn’t speak, she just looked at Minerva with an untrusting glare. Minnie shifted awkwardly under her gaze, but otherwise didn’t show any discomfort. She once again offered a smile, but Clementine didn’t react.

Breaking the silence, Violet spoke up, “Well, I guess we’ll just eat our lunch in here; Minnie, why don’t you get ready to go?”

“No problem. Meet you at the gate in 10.” Minnie said as she slid out the door, offering another small wave before closing it behind her.

The two girls stood in tense, awkward silence before Violet broke it once more, “Sorry.”

Clementine sighed, finally relaxing a little. “No--it’s not--I just....I’m sorry for freaking out. I’m not mad.”

“Then… what are you?” Violet asked, rubbing her arm.

“Nervous, I guess?” Clementine thought hard before she spoke again, “I promise I’m not mad. I need to learn to trust her anyway; might as well start now.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves at least a little.

Violet moved to Clementine, handing her a small bowl of stew. “I should have asked you before I asked her. I’m sorry.”

“First of all, stop apologizing to me,” Clementine quipped with a smile, making Violet flush with embarrassment, “and second of all, you were totally right. Two people’s risky.”

Violet began eating, and Clementine did as well. They finished their meals in comfortable silence before Violet nervously said, “Thank you. For not being mad, I mean.”

Clementine smiled, amused. “Anytime.” She took Violet’s bowl from her hand and moved to the door, taking a deep breath to hopefully stop her hands from shaking before Violet could notice. “Ready to go to the gate?”

With a laugh, the blonde responded, “I was born ready. Let’s go.”


	11. Empty Page - Part 2

“There it is.” Violet spoke, breaking the silence they had held the entire journey to the train station. Minnie and Clementine glanced at each other and then back to the building. “Clementine, can you grab one?” Violet added, pointing to a handful of straggling zombies hanging around the outskirts of the woods they were hiding in.

With a nod, Clementine crouched, sneaking out of the brush and up to a lonesome walker. Noiselessly, she drove her knife into the back of its head, killing it instantly. It collapsed at her feet, brown slime pouring from its head wound and onto the dirt. Quickly, Clementine grabbed it by the armpits and dragged the corpse beyond the treeline, where Minnie and Violet were waiting. Her hat tapped against her leg as she moved.

“I hate doing this.” Violet groaned. Clementine gave her a playful smile as she drove her knife into the monster’s belly, gutting it like a fish. Beside her, she heard Violet gag quietly. Pulling out a large entrail, Clementine rubbed herself down in the walker goo, while behind her, Minerva did the same. Turning to Violet, the brunette asked, “Get my back?”

Her face still twisted in horror from covering herself in guts, Violet nodded slightly before running her hands up and down the other girl’s back. 

Minnie walked over, wordlessly showing Violet her back with a coy grin. “I hate you guys.” Violet bemoaned as she had to rub guts on the redhead’s back. After Clementine made sure everyone was fully covered, they moved carefully towards the building. 

It looked just as it had last time Clementine was here, minus the fast rising water. Today, the ground was mostly dry with only a few patches of mud dotting the landscape. As the girls moved closer, Clementine’s car came into view. The trio moved towards it, careful of any wandering zombies. Reaching into her pocket, Clem produced the keys to the vehicle.

“Why do you still have those?” Minnie whispered.

Clementine only offered a shrug as a response. She twisted the key, unlocking the car with a satisfying click. With one hand on her knife, she reached forward to open the door. The door opened forcefully as gallons upon gallons of water spewed out of it, the hot stench of mold following suit. Bits of trash and dirt flowed with the putrid water, soaking the girl’s shoes. 

“I don’t think the car’s going anywhere anytime soon.” Violet whispered, frowning.

Clementine shrugged, moving to the trunk, which was wet but thankfully not waterlogged. From within she pulled out a handful of items; anything that wasn’t damaged beyond repair, which wasn't much. She pocketed the nail file and assorted tools, but that was it. Leaving the trunk open, the group moved closer to the building. 

Before crossing the threshold into the train station, Clementine pulled out her water bottle, which she had emptied on the way. Inside, she dropped a handful of bullets. Violet and Minnie looked at her with confusion, but she dismissed them by pressing a finger to her lips. Screwing the lid back onto the bottle, Clementine shook it. The metal bullets clanging against the metal bottle as well as each other made a noise loud enough to lure out any monster lurking in the dark, and that’s just what it did. From the back room, the one holding the box, a monster missing its arms stumbled towards them. Clementine shot a look to Minerva before gesturing toward the beast with her head. The redhead nodded, moving into the building and quickly dispatching the threat. A few more shakes of the bottle revealed the building empty. Replacing the bullets into her gun, she and Violet made their way into the train station. 

Rolling up her sleeves and revealing skinny, freckled arms, Minnie commented, “God, it’s humid in here.” Violet nodded in response as she rolled up her sleeves as well. Not wanting to expose herself to walker bites, Clementine left her jacket on as sweat beaded on her forehead.

She scanned the inside of the train station; it was almost exactly as she had left it, although the floors seemed even more warped and fragile. As she approached the security door in the back, she was surprised to find it closed. Laying a hand on it, she was even more surprised when it didn’t budge. Clementine stared at the door’s latch as her face hardened. “Someone’s been here,” she whispered, getting the attention of Minnie and Violet. 

The other two girls walked to the door as Minnie spoke, “Is the stuff still there?”

Craning her neck, Clementine peered through the bars to her right. With a nod, she pointed to the container, still tied above the blackened water line near the ceiling.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Minnie asked with a smirk as she pulled a crowbar out of her belt. She made a motion toward the door when Violet stopped her.

“It might be trapped again,” the blonde whispered.

Clementine, still looking through the bars, didn’t see anything connected to the door. Though her view was limited, she was able to see the decimated shelf she had used in her escape, stomped to rubble, and the hole in the ceiling still present. “I don’t trust it.”

With a quiet groan, Minnie replaced her crowbar. “Then what are we supposed to do?” 

Her eyes going back to the hole in the ceiling, Clementine spoke, “I have an idea.”

***

“This idea sucks!” Minnie whisper-shouted as Violet and Clementine lowered her into the train station through the hole in the roof.

“It’ll be fine!” Violet encouraged her, “I’ll have the rope ready if you need a quick escape, and plus Clem’ll help you out down there.”

Clementine frowned. She would much rather stay with Violet on the roof, but it would be much safer having two people in the building. Also, going inside was clearly more dangerous, and she didn’t want Violet in harm’s way.

Minnie’s feet finally hit the ground as the rope lowered. Moving quickly, Violet tied her end of the rope to the nearby wind vane, though she continued to hold it tightly for extra support. Looking up at Clementine, she smiled, “Your turn.”

With a nod, the brunette slid down the rope, her boots hitting the ground in a matter of seconds. Her eyes immediately began darting around the room, looking for any more traps or other dangers. Minerva was already poking at the door with her crowbar.

“Looks like the roof was the right move,” the redhead commented, pointing to a grenade taped to the wall just above the door. A thin, almost invisible fishing line tied the pin to the door.

Clementine shuddered. That was certainly more deadly than an alarm.  
Looking back to the door, Minnie spoke again, “Come here for a sec.”

Hesitantly, the shorter girl approached the door as well, her thumb through her belt loop.

“Let me boost you up. Cut the line, and take the grenade.” Minnie continued, a childish grin spreading across her face.

With a concerned frown, Clementine nodded, unsheathing her knife as she prepared herself.

Minnie spread her legs apart and laced her fingers together in front of her. With a deep breath, Clementine placed her foot in Minnie’s hands. Both girls stood, hoisting Clem up and over the water line. With a single chop, the fishing line fell slack. She delicately peeled the tape off of the wall and freed the grenade. Minnie lowered her to the ground and Clementine hopped onto the floor, handing the taller girl her prize.

“Sick,” Minnie smirked, tucking the device into her backpack. “Now let’s get what we came here for.”

Approaching the supplies, the pulley system holding the crate up seemed easy enough to operate, though there appeared an excessive amount of pulleys screwed into the wall. After checking for traps once more, Clementine slowly lowered the box to the ground, removing the ropes holding it closed as well. 

Her foot tapping impatiently, Minnie asked, “Does it seem safe?”

Examining the lid of the container, Clementine didn’t see anything out of place. She shrugged to the girl behind her before saying, “Stand back.”

Doing as she was told, Minnie made her way to the corner near the door. Carefully, Clementine slid her fingers along the lid until it popped open. Removing it as slowly as possible, she peered into the box, but it was too dark to see anything. Finally, she pulled it all the way off, revealing only a symbol painted on the bottom. It was a silhouette of a pine tree with a circle encasing it, painted in black and taking up the entire bottom of the box.

Confused, she looked around the room once more to see if she had missed something. Her eyes moved back to the intricate pulley system just in time to watch as one of the extra pulleys slowly dropped a small bag of sand to the ground. Her eyes widened and she scrambled away from the container just as the alarm started blaring, its cry shrill and ear spitting. There had been a counterweight. 

“Shit!” Minnie shouted, dashing to the rope dangling from the hole in the ceiling. “Clem, come--” she looked into the crate next to her. “Oh, fuck.”

Violet’s panicked voice cried out from the roof, but the siren muddied her words to the point of unintelligibility. Clementine moved to the rope and scrambled up and onto the roof, Minnie close behind her.

“What the hell happened?!” Violet shouted over the alarm, throwing her arms around Clementine. “Don’t scare me like that!”

For the first time in a long, long time, Clem’s mind went completely blank as she froze in place. Violet was hugging her and she didn’t know how to react. 

Minnie spoke for her, “Fairview. They tagged the box.”

Pulling away from Clementine, Violet’s face fell. “Oh no.”

“Yeah, no shit.” The taller girl said, panic rising in her voice. “We need to leave. Now.”

Violet nodded, and Clementine was the first to jump into action. She slid down the roof and hopped onto the nearest shipping crate, a worryingly long jump. Barely making it across, Clementine grabbed a particularly sharp edge on the container, cutting the palms of her hands. Violet and Minnie stood at the bottom of the roof, staring across the gap. Looking around, the girls watched as dozens upon dozens of monsters shuffled out of the surrounding forest and towards them. She watched with disappointment as the flowers fell from her head, landing in the mud at the base of the shipping crate.

“You’ve got this!” Clementine shouted, looking across to the roof. Violet took a deep breath, backing up. With a running start, she jumped as far as she could, making it most of the way across the gap. On top of the shipping crate, Clementine caught her before she could fall, the blood from her hands now dripping off of her fingers slowly.

On the roof, Minnie looked around with worry. “Jump!” Violet shouted, noticing the redhead’s hesitation. 

Minnie backed up and began running for the edge, but just before she jumped there was a slight hesitation in her step. Clementine could see her falling before it even happened.

“Shit,” the brunette mumbled as Minnie flew off the roof, only making it about half way across the gap. She hit the ground hard, tumbling into the side of the container with a clang.

Violet peered over the edge, watching in horror as zombies approached the noise Minnie had made, “Oh my God, Minnie!”

Thinking quickly, Clementine turned away from the edge and toward Violet. Grabbing her shoulders, she commanded, “Get out of here. Go back to the school. We’ll meet you there, but right now I need you out of danger.”

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but Clementine had already jumped down next to Minnie. “Go, Violet!”

“Be safe!” Clementine heard before hearing the clang of feet moving away from her.

Minnie pressed a hand to her forehead, which was bleeding slightly. Her breathing was rapid and irregular. “Shit,” she mumbled, “They can smell fresh blood.”

Clementine, her face unafraid, pulled her knife out of its sheath, handing it to her. “Get ready.”

From around the crate, a walker dragged itself in front of the girls. Removing her walking stick from her back, she swept its decayed feet out from under it. “Now!”

Minnie plunged the blade into one of the creature’s eyes, killing it quickly. Leading the way, Clementine moved toward the woods, keeping a shipping crate on her side all the while. A small pack of monsters lunged around the corner right in front of her, but Clem was prepared. Pressing the base of her stick into the one in front’s chest, she shoved it backwards into another. She once again swept the stick under the feet of the remaining three zombies, sending them tumbling to the ground. Moving quickly, Minnie stabbed most of them in the head, leaving only one for Clem to beat its head in. 

Watching her back, Clementine noticed a walker approaching Minnie from behind. With a jab of her stick, it fell onto its back, groaning. She dispatched it with a stomp, irritated. “Pay attention, Minnie!”

Clementine felt herself being shoved, and she soon found her back flat against the crate. In front of her, Minnie drove her knife between the eyes of a walker Clem hadn’t seen. “You too,” she said, her usual smirk returning, though she was clearly still shaken.

Two more monsters rounded the corner. “I’ve got left,” Clementine stated, preparing to swing her stick at its head. To her right, Minnie drove her knife into the top of the zombie’s exposed brain. With a hard smack of her stick, Clem’s walker fell dead. The blood from her palms ran down the stick, threatening to start dripping onto the ground.

“You’re hurt,” Minnie noticed, walking closer to the brunette.

Clementine just looked at her and pointed to the blood flowing from the taller girl’s head wound, making some of her curls stick to her head. “I can still fight.”

Minerva nodded in solidarity. The two continued, fighting their way to the treeline while the siren screamed behind them. Soon enough, they had worked their way into the safety of the forest.

They walked in silence for a while; the only sound that could be heard over their heavy breathing was the alarm, though it was much more distant now. The walkers were long gone, attracted to the building.

“We make a pretty good team,” Minnie said, breaking the silence as she wiped some of the blood from her eyes; both girl’s wounds were bleeding much slower now.

Clementine nodded before hesitantly agreeing. “I… guess we were kind of badass.”

Minnie smiled wide, her grin lopsided, “Kind of? We totally kicked ass.” They walked a little longer before she continued, “Y’know, you’re pretty cool, Clementine. I thought you were just a weird hermit or something, but you’ve got moves.”

A small smile crept onto the shorter girl’s face. “You’re pretty okay, too, Minnie.”


	12. Empty Page -Part 3

The blaring siren of the train station now a distant memory, Minnie and Clementine walked through the woods in a comfortable silence. Clementine’s hat had returned to her head and she had given Minnie her thin, red-checkered scarf to tie around her head wound, but neither girl had anything for the gashes on Clem’s palms. Though they had stopped bleeding for the most part, they stung every time the wind blew across them. She had attempted keeping them in fists and hiding them in her pockets, but to no avail; there was no comfortable way to hold them, especially now that her adrenaline had worn out. She couldn’t even imagine holding a weapon, much less using it.

Her ears pricked up as she heard approaching voices, partnered with the crunch of twigs and leaves beneath multiple feet. Clementine turned to Minnie, who had heard it too, and was holding Clementine’s gun in her hands. Hands too hurt to do much, Clem positioned herself behind the taller girl.

Between the trees in front of them, they could see three approaching figures, their banter finally becoming audible. “I am not overreacting! You didn’t see--didn’t hear the siren! And all the walkers--”

Minnie lowered her gun as Clem lowered her guard, both girls recognizing that voice anywhere.

“Violet!” Clementine called out.

The blonde’s head snapped to the side, her eyes locking onto Clem through the trees. “Clem!” she cried, darting between the tree trunks at breakneck speed.

From behind her, another familiar voice called out, “Slow down, Vi!” Brody emerged from the trees just as Violet crashed into Clementine, almost knocking the wind out of her as she was engulfed in a tight hug. She found herself staggering back a few steps as Violet hit her full-speed.

“Don’t ever pull that shit again!” Violet yelled as she pulled away from the hug, giving Clem a playful punch in the shoulder.

Her brain still playing catch-up, the brunette pressed the back of her hand where Violet had hit her, stuttering out the only word she could think to say: “Sorry.”

To their right, Brody and Sophie had finally caught up to Violet. Tackling Minnie to the ground, Sophie gave her sister a hug as tears fell down her face.

“You’re hurt,” Violet said in front of her, commanding her attention away from the sisters. Clem looked to her hand, still pressed to her shoulder, putting the cut on her palm on full display.

Clementine let her hand fall to her side. “It’s nothing; I didn’t jump to the crate as gracefully as I could have.”

Ignoring her, Violet grabbed her hands and flipped them over, looking at Clementine’s blood-smeared palms. “We aren’t that far from the school; I’ll clean them for you.” Minnie and Sophie rose from the ground beside them finally, signing to each other.

“Okay,” was all Clementine could say; her mind had gone blank. All she could feel were Violet’s hands holding her own, until they weren’t. Too soon, Violet let go, and Clem’s hands fell to her sides once more.

Brody, standing awkwardly, spoke up, “We should probably head back.” She gestured to the setting sun through the trees, and Violet nodded. The girls turned around and headed back to the school.

The trek back was mostly silent; the only people talking were Minnie and Sophie, and neither were using their voices. Brody led the way through the woods and Violet and Clementine brought up the rear. Clementine watched the twins’ hands with fascination. They moved in a flurry, and yet they understood each other, somehow.

Before long, they broke through the tree line just in front of the gate. It squeaked open as Brody unlocked it and everyone moved inside. Just as they made it inside, Violet grabbed Clementine’s wrist, dragging her to their room before she could do anything else. Clementine didn’t object; she was exhausted, and judging by the determined look on Violet’s face, resistance would be futile.

Once they were inside, Violet sat the other girl down on her bed before going to dig through the closet. Clementine took this time to examine her palms; they certainly looked worse than she remembered. She flexed the muscle in her hand, watching the gash contort as she did so, opening and closing as she expanded and contracted the muscle. A small stream of blood started to flow out of her right hand, but her scarred left hand remained dry.

Violet, finally having found what she was looking for, turned around. “Stop,” she commanded, her voice dominating, and Clementine did; she let her hands rest face-up on her thighs.

Dragging the chair over from the desk, Violet sat in front of her, setting whatever she had gotten from the closet on the bed next to Clementine. “Ouch,” she deadpanned, getting a better look at Clem’s hands in the candlelight.

Clementine shrugged. She’d felt worse.

Tenderly, Violet spread the cuts open, looking deeper inside them. “There’s stuff in here. Chunks.”

Grimacing, Clementine answered, “Gross.”

“I’m gonna have to pull them out.”

Clem sighed. “Go for it.”

Grabbing the tweezers from the bed, Violet went to work. Clementine couldn’t help but squirm each time the tweezers moved inside her, pulling out small, brown flakes. Violet had her hand pinned to the bed, and once she finished on the right, she moved to the left. “What even is this stuff?”

“Probably bark from my stick. I hit a lot of things with it,” Clem answered, her eyes shifting to the walking stick Violet had made her, resting against the wall by the door.

Violet chuckled. “I don’t know why you won’t let me finish it. I could get the rest of the bark off in no time.”

“It’s fine.”

Violet smiled as she set the tweezers down, finally having got all the bark out. Grabbing the disinfectant from beside her, Violet spoke hesitantly, “This is gonna hurt.”

“I know.”

Clementine tensed as Violet poured the liquid onto a small rag. Violet coaxed open one of the fists Clementine hadn’t realized she had made and dabbed the cloth onto it. The liquid burned deep into her hand, and Clementine struggled to keep her hand open. Moving to her scarred hand, Violet opened that fist as well. Clem hoped that one would hurt less; it didn’t. With both of the brunette’s hands burning, Violet grabbed a couple of bandaids. Using their stickiness to her advantage, she pulled them tight against Clementine’s skin, holding the wound closed with little room for movement. Finally, she wrapped gauze around them, tying it in place when she was done.

All the while, Clementine watched her with fascination. Each time Violet moved, it was with purpose; she knew exactly what she was doing, she’d done it a million times. She noticed she had pulled the wounds shut with bandaids instead of stitches, saving them both a lot of grief.

Violet eventually pulled away, gathering up the materials to put back in the closet. Clementine raised her hands off of her thighs, flexing them. “Stop,” Violet commanded once more, and Clem did. “Try not to move them for a few days so they can close.”

Clementine scoffed, “Sure, I just won’t use my hands for a few days.”

Turning around, Violet answered, “Good,” completely ignoring the brunette’s sarcasm.

Moving to the dresser between their beds, Clementine opened the bottom drawer with her elbows, disregarding Violet’s snickering behind her. Using only her fingers, she pulled out her pajamas; a large T-shirt and basketball shorts. She sighed as she looked at them, dreading putting clothes on without her hands. “Close your eyes, Violet. I’m changing.”

Violet laughed to herself as she moved from the closet to her bed. “Good luck,” she smiled, covering her eyes with her hands as she laid down.

Shouldering her jackets off was easy enough, but she struggled on the button of her jeans. Eventually, she managed to undo it, with some fumbling of her fingers. She dropped them to her ankles and kicked them off.

“Wow, you already got your pants off?” Violet mused from her bed, her hands still over her eyes as she faced the bunk above her.

Clementine grumbled, “How’d you know that was my pants?”

“I’m not deaf, Clem; I know what pants sound like.”

With an annoyed huff, she moved to her pajamas. The pants were easy enough to slide on, and she moved to the oversized shirt. It was black, and across the front was the name of a band she’d never heard of. She pulled it on over her head, but when she went to slide her arms through, she encountered a problem.

“Violet,” she mumbled, “I think my elbow’s stuck.”

“Then move it,” Violet retorted with a small smile.

Clementine sighed. “No, it’s-it’s my left one. I can’t feel it, I don’t know what it's caught on. And plus, you said I can’t use my hands.”

“Oh, jeez,” Violet whispered. “Can’t you just look?” she asked, her voice louder.

Fidgeting in the shirt, Clementine grew more desperate. “My head’s still in the shirt. Can you just help?”

Violet’s face flushed. “Uh, a-are you sure?”

“Yes!” Clem answered, her voice growing more panicked, “I’m like, 90% dressed! Please, I don’t--I--”

Violet stood up, “Okay! Okay, I got it.” She dropped her hands from her eyes and her face flushed harder.

Clementine stood in the middle of the room, the grayish-pink elbow of her scarred arm poking out of one of the armholes. The shirt was twisted, putting her arm directly in front of her rather than to her side. The hem of her shirt was caught in there as well, which was probably why she was stuck. With the hem caught so high, most of her stomach and sports bra were showing, revealing the scar on her arm ran all the way down to her hip on her left side, though it wasn’t as thick. She was also incredibly muscular (not that Violet was looking), with defined abs and back muscles. The top of her head poked through the collar of the shirt, her hair falling out of her bun messily.

Fighting the urge to cover her eyes again, Violet choked out, “Clem, I’m gonna have to...to, like touch you,”

“I don’t care!” Clementine almost shouted, exasperated, “Get it off!”

Assuming she had meant she wanted it on, Violet stuck her hand up the bottom of the shirt, her hand frantically feeling for the hem of the shirt. After she finally found it, she tugged it loose and she was able to twist the shirt the right way. Clementine’s head finally popped out of the shirt, giving Violet an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry,” she apologized, looking at Violet as she freed her elbow from the shirt. “Why are you so red?”

Choosing not to answer, Violet flopped face-down on her bed with a groan. After a few moments, she turned her head to the side and said, “Didn’t know you were claustrophobic,”

Clementine shrugged. “I guess I’ve kinda always been.”

There was a knock at the door. Clementine moved to answer it before she stopped herself. “Violet, I can’t use my hands.”

With an exaggerated groan, the blonde lifted herself from the bunk and opened the door, revealing Minnie, who had a lopsided smile and armload of stuff. The wound on her forehead was covered with a thick, white bandage. “Hey, Vi,” she greeted, “Why are you so red?”

Groaning once more, she moved back to her bed, laying on it face down. Minnie walked into the room, turning her smile to Clem. “I brought your stuff back,” she said, setting the stuff next to Clementine on her bed.

“Thanks,” the brunette squeaked, still struggling to talk to people who weren’t Violet or Christa. Looking at the pile, she saw her scarf, her knife, and her gun.

She thought it was weird that she hadn’t noticed the absence of her gun, even while changing. It was always in the waistline of her pants, always, and yet it hadn’t even occurred to her that it wasn’t there until it was in front of her.

Minnie continued, “Sorry I couldn’t get the blood out of the scarf, but at least it’s already red.”

“Yep.” Clem cringed at herself.

The room fell into an awkward silence. “Well, I guess I’ll...go,” Minnie said, gesturing to the door with her thumb as she started walking backwards towards it.

Clementine forced herself to smile. “Bye,” she said as Minnie closed the door with a small wave. The room fell silent once more.

“Yeesh,” Violet said, picking her face up from her pillow, “You suck at talking to people.”

Feeling her face flush, Clementine laid down in her bed, “Shut up.”

Violet laughed, getting up off of her mattress. Clem noticed her cheeks and nose were still red. “I need to change, now. Close your eyes.”

“Don’t get stuck,” Clem said as she pulled the covers over her head. Violet only laughed in response. It didn’t take long for Violet to blow the candle out and flop back down in bed, signalling to Clem that she could look again.

Letting out a long, overdramatic sigh, Violet groaned, “I am not looking forward to telling Lilly about today. ‘Oh hey, guess what Commander, the people we’re fighting downriver had a supply cache, like, an hour walk away, but don’t worry, they moved it before we could take any,’”

Clem hummed in response, exhausted.

“Ugh,” Violet moaned, still thinking about tomorrow. “Night, Clem.”

“Night.”

***

The sun had barely come up, and the three girls were already on their way to the Delta. Clementine was leading the way, Minnie and Violet dragging their feet behind her; they were not morning people, but they agreed that Lilly needed to hear about the Fairview supplies as soon as possible. When they reached the river, there were already people darting around, moving things on and off the boat.

Violet moved in front of Clem, leading the girls to Lilly’s door; it was heavy and metal, located dead center in the ship. Violet knocked a few times, and it didn’t take long for the woman to answer the door.

She didn’t look so good; her eyes were bloodshot, the bags beneath them dark and heavy. Her hair was oily and messy as she grunted out one word, eyeing the girls, “What?”

Minnie shifted uncomfortably as Violet spoke. “It’s Fairview; they’re here.”

Lilly’s posture straightened and her eyes widened. “Come in.”

With no windows, the room was dimly lit by a handful of candles spread around the paper-covered desk and floor. Lilly took a seat on the opposite side of the desk as Clem closed the door behind everyone. There was only one chair on this side, and none of the girls dared take it and be eye-level with the woman. “The train station,” Violet spoke nervously, “they had a box at the train station. Tagged--and trapped.”

Listening intently, Lilly nodded. “How’d you find it?”

Violet wrang her hands together. “Clementine stumbled upon it a couple weeks ago, and it had been trapped then, too, so she didn’t get it. We went back yesterday and it was re-trapped.”

“What was in the box?”

Violet swallowed hard. “It was empty; I think they knew we’d come back.”

Lilly sighed, nodding again as she dropped her head into her hands. “Thanks. You can leave now.”

The girls shuffled out the door before Lilly called out, “Wait. I need to talk to Clementine.”

Clem and Violet stopped dead in their tracks, Minnie already out the door. After only a moment, Violet started moving again, giving Clem an apologetic look as she shut the door, trapping her in there with Lilly.

The silence in the room was stagnant. Clementine forgot how to breathe as she waited for Lilly to speak; it felt like the candles were setting the air in the room ablaze. Maybe it was the gentle sway of the boat that was making her feel so uneasy.

“There’s a mole,” Lilly finally spoke, not lifting her head from her hands.

Unmoving, Clementine stood where she had been. She didn’t speak.

Lilly continued, “I know it’s not you, you’re the only one it couldn’t be; you wouldn't have tried to stab Brody on your first night.”

This time, Clem moved, fidgeting with her hands as she looked at her feet.

“I think it’s one of the kids. I trust my people--they wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” She finally lifted her head, “They aren’t stupid enough to betray me, anyway.”

Clementine, still struggling to breathe, choked out, “Oh.”

“I want you to keep an eye on them. Tell me if they do anything suspicious, or dumb, or--I dont know, sneaky?” The woman sighed, “Report back to me with any intel, and don’t tell anyone about this. Anyone. Dismissed.”

On an impulse she wished she’d suppressed, Clementine spoke, “Wait.”

Lilly looked at her, raising her eyebrow in surprise, or maybe amusement--Clem wasn’t very good at reading people.

She continued, “What if you sent one of your own over to the school too? We-we could work together.”

Lilly sat in silence once more and let Clementine sweat. Just as she was about to burst, Lilly spoke, “You just want to hang out with Christa.”

Clem didn’t know what it was like to die, but she thought it would be preferable to the situation she had gotten herself into.

“Although,” the woman spoke after a moment; Clementine almost didn’t hear her over her inner turmoil, “that’s not such a bad idea. The kids like Christa, they trust her. Not all of them trust you.”

Clementine looked to her feet once more.

“Sure, I’ll send Christa over there a few times a week.” Lilly finished, finally making up her mind. “Did you have anything else?” she said, her venomous tone implying that Clementine should not say anything else.

Shaking her head ‘no,’ she looked back up at the woman. “Then go,” she spoke, almost spat at the younger woman.

Darting to the door, Clementine opened it just wide enough to slip out, closing it behind her. Leaning on the wall near the door was Violet, her mouth slightly agape in surprise before she realized it was Clementine and not Lilly. She smiled lightly and stood up. “I was waiting for you.” Noticing the brunette’s unease, she added, “Are you okay?”

Face still flushed and beaded with sweat, Clem grabbed the other girl’s wrist, pulling her off the boat entirely. “Lilly’s scary.”


	13. Empty Page - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing college stuff and going out of town for a week, so forgive me if updates are space between now and (roughly) July 10th. Thanks for reading, in any case!

It was already late afternoon, and the persistent chill of early morning still swept through the courtyard with each lazy gust of wind. Clementine scratched the thin tendrils of scar, going up her neck and barely reaching the left of her jawline--the cold always irritated the skin that met her scar, and cold it certainly was. Violet had shown her the calendar she kept the day prior, proving to her that it was almost November, as much as Clem willed it to stay warm.

She sat alone at the picnic table. Violet was in sight, of course, sitting with Tennessee and Sophie at another table as they colored. Clementine’s focus was not on them, however; her eyes continued to find themselves examining Aasim.

The boy, sitting on the steps of the school, continued to sharpen sticks to a point with his sizable knife. To his left was a pile of unsharpened sticks, and to his right was a pile of completed spikes, all about a foot long. Aasim himself didn’t have an intimidating form, with his skinny frame, fluffed up hair, and overall average height; more so he had an intimidating presence, with a permanent scowl on his boyish face.

Lilly had said to keep an eye out for suspicious people. Not many things were more suspicious than sitting alone all day, sharpening twigs into stakes.

And yet, Clementine could not bring herself to confront the boy. She continued to sit alone, her leg bouncing below the table and her hands busying themselves picking at the bandages on her palms as she tried to convince herself to take action. Multiple times, the muscles in her legs tensed as if she were about to stand, but she would only suck in a nervous breath before continuing to bounce her knee. She felt a headache coming on as well, annoying her further.

After a long while, the wood beneath her sagged as Brody sat to her side. She could hear the coyness in her voice as the ginger asked, “Think he’s cute?”

“No,” Clementine answered plainly, “suspicious.” Her eyes never left the boy on the steps.

“Awe, it’s okay, Clem, you can tell me! I won’t tell anyone!” Brody smiled wide. “Well, actually, I’d probably tell Violet. And maybe Sophie.”

Clementine didn’t answer as her gaze on the Aasim hardened.

Brody sighed. “Okay, I was just teasing. I know you don’t like him.” Clementine finally spared her a glance, if only for a moment, spurring the redhead to continue. “He...he wasn’t always like this. Brooding, depressing. Sharp.”

Now Clementine turned her attention from the steps to Brody, who said, “It was probably, like, a year ago, I think. Not that it matters. He had a girlfriend--Ruby. She was really nice. She was kinda like our doctor for a long time. She was here since it started, too; like me, and Violet, and Louis, and Minnie, and--” Brody shook her head, “Sorry. I’m rambling.” Clementine had noticed, but hadn’t wanted to say anything. Nevertheless, Brody picked up where she had left off, “Long story short, she went out to Fairview and didn’t come back. Aasim was here--he stayed back to hold down the school for the rest of us. I’m not sure he’s...forgiven himself. He refuses to stay back anymore.”

The girls sat in silence for a few moments as Clementine digested what she’d been told. “I feel like you probably shouldn’t have told me that,” she finally spoke.

Brody brought a palm to her forehead. “Oh, jeez. You’re probably right; it’s like, totally not my business. At all.” The hand slid down her face, “Classic Brody, always running her mouth, I guess.”

“Well, you’re pretty good at it,” Clementine quipped, hoping Brody would see the humor in it, and the hearty laugh that sounded beside her indicated the joke had landed.

“I promise he’s not suspicious, Clem. He’s trustworthy, if a little standoffish.” Clementine didn’t answer this time, and her gaze returned to the boy on the stairs.

The pile of spikes had grown considerably, nearly spilling down the stairs each time he set a new one on top. She still didn’t trust him. Thinking back to her conversation on the boat, she wished Lilly had been more specific about what ‘suspicious’ entailed.

Brody spoke once more, “If...if you still want to go talk to him or something, I’ll go with you, if you want? Not that I want to, like, impose on your budding romance or whatever. Just, I don’t know, if you don’t want to go alone?”

Though Clementine didn’t fully trust Brody, she did feel comfortable enough around her. She at least knew she wasn’t going to stab her or shoot her or something as soon as they were alone. “Yeah.” Clementine finally spoke, her voice cracking slightly as she continued to pick at the gauze on her hands. She cleared it and continued, “Yeah. I’d...that’d be nice. Thank you.” She looked to her side and saw Brody was absolutely beaming. The redhead only nodded before standing up, Clem mirroring her moments later as they began walking to the boy.

He noticed their approach almost instantly. His knife stopped in place and he glared, his eyes filled with both malice and curiosity as the girls arrived. Brody took a seat on the stairs next to him and gave Clementine a thumbs up. Clementine barely noticed as she stood in front of Aasim, both of their eyes locked.

Clementine’s thumb slipped through her belt loop as she spoke first, “What’s the spikes for?” Her voice came out weak and meager, and the grammatical mistake did not go unnoticed. She slapped herself mentally.

Aasim’s teeth gritted together hard. He wouldn’t have answered if Brody hadn’t driven her elbow into his side, “Making traps. For rabbits.”

“Oh. Cool.” Clem choked out, still fidgeting with her belt loop as she eyed his knife, when she realized she’d forgotten something. Her face flushed as she added, “My name’s Clementine, by the way.”

“I figured.” Brody hit his side again. “Aasim.”

Clem gulped. “Cool,” she said again. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go. I-It was nice meeting you.”

Aasim grunted and Brody stood up from beside him. The girls walked back to their table, Clementine’s palms aching as she unclenched fists she hadn’t noticed she’d made.

“That was great!” Brody praised as they sat down. Clementine looked hard for the sarcasm that must have been in there, but she couldn’t detect it.

Clementine only groaned in response, putting her head down on the table and wrapping her arms around it; her headache was pounding harder now.

Brody clapped a hand on her back, sending a wave of pain and panic through Clementine that wore off a little too slowly. “Aasim’s a hard guy to talk to; _I_ didn’t even say anything! _Me!_ ”

Shifting slightly on the table, Clem responded, “That was so dumb. Of course the spikes were for traps.”

“Don’t get worked up over it,” Brody smiled, attempting to soothe the anxious girl beside her, “They could have been for anything! Like making arrows, or stabbing people--or vampires! Or…”

When Brody didn’t continue, Clementine moved her arms to look at her. Standing beside Brody was Violet--she hadn’t heard her approach with her arms over her ears.

“Hey, Clem,” she smiled. “Talked to Aasim?”

Clementine’s face flushed. She put her forehead on the table with a groan, leaving her hands in her lap.

Brody answered for her, “Yeah, and she did _so good!_ ”

Violet laughed. “Don’t patronize her, Brody.”

Embarrassed, Clementine stood up. “I’m going to our room,” and before anyone could stop her, she started walking.

“Want me to come?” Violet called out, but Clementine didn’t answer, her step barely hesitating as she opened the big double doors and walked down the hall.

 _Stupid,_ she thought, _They probably think you’re the biggest idiot on Earth._ The feeling that consumed her was, at its core, embarrassment; however, something was different about it, Clem knew it. Sometimes, when she was embarrassed or nervous, it felt kind of...suffocating. It was dumb--she knew that--to lose your breath and not be able to catch it after talking to someone, or spilling food, or forgetting something. That's what she'd needed--to catch her breath. She opened the bedroom door and moved inside, shutting it forcefully behind her; however, it stopped just short of shutting.

“Ow.” Violet said from behind the door, her foot keeping it from closing. “Can I come in?”

“Sorry,” Clementine answered, opening the door with its usual creak. Violet smiled as she slipped past her, shutting the door behind her.

Violet sat down on her bed, still smiling at Clementine, who looked at her with confusion. “Why’d you follow me?” Clementine asked, leaning her back against the closed door.

With a shrug, Violet answered, “I wanted to hang out with you.”

“But you were already hanging out with Sophie and Tenn.”

“Well,” Violet spoke carefully, “I’d been there for, like, 3 hours. I was ready for a change of pace. And… hanging out with you didn’t sound like a bad idea.” Her face was tinted pink.

Clem tensed. “Oh.” Her brain was short-circuiting, like how it did when Violet hugged her, or really touched her in any capacity. It was kind of weird how it did that--she didn’t do that when other people touched her. Usually it just made her uncomfortable, but when Violet did it, she just got a... _weird_ feeling. She didn’t know if there was a word for it.

“I’m probably gonna go to bed soon,” Violet said, breaking Clementine’s train of thought, “We’ve gotta get up early to go get Christa, and I need, like, 12 hours of sleep to function.”

Clementine offered her a small smile. “You do that. I’m probably not gonna sleep tonight anyway,” she said, pressing a hand to her head, “I’ve got nightmare headaches.”

“You’ve got...what?” Violet inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“You know, nightmare headaches. Like when you get a headache and you know it means that if you fall asleep you’ll have nightmares.”

Violet looked at her, dumbfounded. “I’m pretty sure you are the only person on Earth to get those, Clem.”

The brunette’s face flushed. “Really?”

Nodding, Violet reaffirmed, “Really. And in any case, I’m not letting you just.. not sleep tonight. You were up early this morning, like, moving logs around or something for hours. You need to rest.”

“The logs were for traps, yeah.” Clementine said. “And it's fine. I don’t sleep, like, all the time." 

"That's kind of concerning. How often do you just... not sleep?" Violet asked tentatively.

Clementine ignored her question, shaking her head as she added, "Nothing helps. The nightmares, I mean.”

Violet hummed with an eyebrow raised. “Nothing?”

Clementine shook her head. “Nope.” Her voice cracked, shrill and painfully noticeable. God damn it.

A smirk crept onto Violet’s face. “I ever tell you you’re a terrible liar?” Clementine’s face flushed. “What is it, Clem?”

“I really don’t want to impose--”

“Clem!”

“I-” she started nervously, “I..when I used to get them, after Lee, I would… I would...sleep with Christa.”

Violet looked at her. “Is that it?”

“Yes!” Clementine breathed, exasperated. “It’s embarrassing!” she finished as she slid down the door, now sitting on the ground.

“You were like 10!”

“Yeah, but this is now!” Clementine frowned. “I grew up. I shouldn’t still have nightmares; those are for kids.”

Violet’s face softened as she looked to Clementine. “No one stops having nightmares, Clem.”

They sat in silence for a while. It felt like a long time, but it had probably only been a minute or two before Violet scooted over in her bed. “There’s room.”

For one, selfish moment, Clementine actually considered it. “No,” she finally spoke, “I kick in my sleep. Really hard. And punch.”

“I can take it. Get in.”

Clementine’s face flushed brighter. “I--”

“I’ll drag you in here if I have to. You need sleep, Clem, and if this’ll help then I’m down for it.” Violet spoke, her voice uncharacteristically demanding.

“I--uh--are we gonna change first?” Clementine stammered.

Violet glared at her playfully. “I know you’re just stalling,” she said, rising from the bed, “but you’re right, I guess.”

Clementine turned around as Violet changed first. It didn’t take long for her to finish, and when she did, Clem took her time changing.

“Don’t get stuck!” came a remark from under Violet’s blanket, making Clementine flush. “Make sure you drink a lot of water, too,” Violet spoke, “That might help; the headaches, anyway, I don’t know about the nightmares.”

With a nod, Clementine chugged the rest of her water bottle before settling in bed with Violet.

Oh jeez.

Violet hoped Clementine hadn’t seen how much she was blushing. Like, wow.

They lay there stiffly, both as far apart from each other as they could possibly be; Violet’s back was against the wall and Clementine teetered on the edge of the bed. Neither dared move or say anything.

There was that feeling again, deep in Clementine’s stomach. It was kind of like she had to throw up or something, but it didn’t hurt. It was like someone was tickling her from the inside, and sometimes is spread across the rest of her body in waves. Usually that only happened when she started thinking too hard, or when Violet accidentally brushed against her while she rolled over. _Weird,_ she thought. That was the only word for it.

Eventually the sun started to go down, and the room was getting darker and darker. Violet had been snoring softly behind her for a while now, and at this point, it was getting uncomfortable to lay on her left side. She took a deep breath and rolled over to face Violet.

She was certainly asleep, that was for sure. Her hair was in her face, some of it even in her mouth, as she laid on her back, facing the top bunk. One arm laid across her stomach and the other over her head, pushing more hair into her face.

Clementine wanted to move her hair off of her face. Was that weird? It felt weird to want to do it. There was that feeling again. It couldn’t be comfortable to have all that hair in your face, right? Clem’s hair was always up, and when the occasional hair tickled her face, it was the worst. But to touch someone, on their face no less, while they're at their most vulnerable? It just felt...wrong. _Weird._

She brushed the hair out of Violet’s face.; she didn’t realize she was doing it until it was done. The weird feeling radiated through her body. It felt...kind of good. Violet didn't stir, her face remained peaceful and her arms remained in their awkward positions. Clementine couldn't help but look at her. _Weird_. She watched as Violet's chest rose and fell as she snored, she watched her fingers twitch in her sleep, and she kept finding herself looking at her face. Violet was pretty, she noticed. That wasn't a trait most people cared about anymore, but Clementine found it fascinating to trace the blonde's features with her eyes in the light of the sunset. _Weird._

Slowly, Clem started to drift asleep as her headache subsided. The water must have helped.


End file.
